


Ride the Lightning

by valeriacatulli



Series: Ridiculust [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming In Pants, Covert Operation, Crack, Dry Humping, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Electrostimulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Leia Organa Ships It, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriacatulli/pseuds/valeriacatulli
Summary: A First Order spy has discovered the location of the Resistance base. Rose can delete the intel...if Rey can distract Kylo Ren for twenty minutes.We're counting on you, Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, minor Poe Dameron/Rey - Relationship
Series: Ridiculust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550944
Comments: 53
Kudos: 366





	1. The First Mission

"Rey. My office. Now," General Leia's voice permitted no disagreement. 

Rey wondered what she had done wrong. Ok, so reprogramming BB-8 to be able to speak a little Basic might not have been a good idea. He cursed like a smuggler and told Snap to lose weight. But Poe had deleted the mod so BB-8 was back to being everyone's favorite cheerful beeping buddy and there was no harm, no foul. Right?

The door slid shut behind her and Rey took a seat on the marginally-less-uncomfortable-than-other-Resistance-chairs furniture in her commanding officer's office.

"What is it, General?" Rey asked.

Leia folded her hands on the desk and fixed a penetrating gaze on the younger woman. They waited, looking at one another, for a bit too long. Then Leia sighed.

"I never trained properly in the ways of the Jedi, because I wasn't interested in having secret wizard powers. People are afraid of me enough without thinking I'm a Sith," the General began.

"Do people think I'm a Sith?" Rey asked in confusion.

Leia smirked and shook her head no. "No. I'm only talking about me. You have the advantage of not being related to Darth Vader." She sighed again. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is, I'm very untrained. But I have certain natural abilities, including a strong sense of how people I'm close with are doing and where they are. Remember when Luke came to Crait?"

Rey nodded, trying to suppress a grimace of sadness. 

"I could tell he wasn't really there," Leia continued. "Something felt...fuzzy about him in a way it shouldn't have if we were sitting next to each other."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rey asked. She really hoped this conversation was not going where she thought it was going.

This was not Rey's lucky day, though.

"Well, since Crait--since you and I have been in the same ship or building every night--I have been having a very inexplicable sensation which I am hoping you can help me to understand." Leia fixed her with that stare again. Rey had no idea what it had felt like to be interrogated by Darth Vader, but having experienced his grandson and now his daughter she was starting to get the feeling it would have been highly uncomfortable for anyone weak-minded. Luckily Rey was not weak-minded, so she kept a neutral expression. 

Leia got to the point. "I've been feeling the presence of my son. It's fuzzy--not like when we faced off on Crait or in the battle where he considered murdering me--but like he is projecting himself like Luke did. I was wondering if you could enlighten me."

Rey sighed and looked down at her hands, willing them to stop fidgeting with her tunic hem. She looked up, directly into Leia's eyes so she could impress on her that she would be speaking the truth. 

"Kylo Ren is not projecting himself here. He and I have a Force Bond. Snoke claimed he set it up, but if that man ever said anything that wasn't a lie I'll eat a droid. We grew close after Starkiller Base because the bond kept connecting us. That's how I thought I could turn him. After it didn't work and he tried to murder us all on Crait, I don't want to see him any more. He tends to show up every evening and look gloomy, but I find that if I ignore him it goes away after a couple of minutes."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Rey," Leia said gently. "I imagine you have considered the possible implications of this. Is there any way for him to use the bond to discover our location?"

"Not as far as I know. We only see each other, and things the other person is holding. Not the surroundings. Though I think we can see people who are near to the other person if they are interacting with them. Kylo saw Finn and Poe with me, though they couldn't see him. And he saw Luke one time, but Luke _did_ see him."

"Luke was--is--powerful in the Force, so that might affect things," Leia mused. "Your bond with Ben must be different than mine with Luke, though. I didn't see him through the bond before he became one with the Force. Now, do the bond events ever go on for more than a few minutes?"

"I think they can," Rey responded. "When Kylo appeared while I was at the cantina with Finn and Poe, he got very angry and started throwing things and slashing stuff with his lightsaber. I wasn't able to ignore him. The bond stayed open until I gave up on socializing and went home. The guys wondered what was wrong with me."

"Thank you, Rey," Leia said. "I will think about what you told me and how we can use this to our advantage."

Rey looked up, startled. "Use this?"

When Leia looked back at her she had a totally impassive facial expression. Quite the general. "Rey, we are in a very precarious situation. We need to do whatever we can to maintain our safety and make progress against the First Order...and my son." For a moment she looked defeated, though it passed quickly. "I have no wish to destroy him, but I need to stop him and all the other First Order crazies. I hope that you will assist in every way possible, but I understand if you do not want to use your powers against your bond mate. You are always free, at any time, to leave us. I can connect you with friends on quiet planets where you will not be bothered by anyone."

Rey's brow furrowed. It was not much of a choice, but at least it was a choice. But she would not abandon her friends. "I'm with the Resistance, General," she stated. "Kylo Ren had his chance to give up being an utter psycho. Let me know how I can help stop him."

****************************

Rey's opportunity to use the bond to help the Resistance came sooner than she had expected. Two weeks passed in which she finally successfully finished repairing the Skywalker lightsaber. The old case was welded together and the larger half of the kyber crystal powered a slender, erratically sparking blue beam. The smaller half hung on a chain between her breasts, tucked into her wraps. She was practicing forms with the repaired saber one evening when she was summoned to Leia's office again.

"Terrible news, and I need your help, now," Leia spoke rapidly as soon as the door was shut. "A First Order spy drone managed to transmit information about our base to the nearest Star Destroyer before we could take it out. Rose is leading an infiltration team to try to delete the data. Your average data analyst won't recognize that it's an active base, but Ben would know if he saw the report. Rose needs to delete it before Ben reviews the intel reports."

"How does this have to do with me? Or the Bond?" Rey asked.

"Find a way to open the bond. Then keep Ben distracted as long as you can. Take this earpiece. I'll let you know when Rose has accomplished her mission."

"Ok then," Rey said. "I usually see him about...fifteen minutes from now. I will just do my best, for as long as I can. He can't actually harm me through the bond," she said, before adding an afterthought: "nor I him."

"That's that then," Leia returned her attention to her holopad. "May the Force be with you."

Rey racked her brain for ideas as she rushed out of her commander's room and down the halls of the base toward her own room. When Kylo appeared, how could she keep him? The one time he'd stayed it had been because he was angry. The only time he had been angry had been when she was...having fun with her friends. She quickly changed direction.

"Finn! Poe!" she called out as she entered the mess hall.

"Right here, babe," Poe smiled. "But Finn's with Rose on that mission Leia was going to tell you about. What can I do you for?"

"I...need your help," Rey said breathlessly. Then she stopped suddenly, realizing she had not thought this through at all. She couldn't just go to the cantina with Poe and hope that he wouldn't notice she was checked out making sure her bondmate was sufficiently angry to stick around.

Then a devilish thought occurred to her.

"Oh! Sorry I zoned out for a second Poe," she smiled, trying to look extra charming. "Can you come back to my room for a bit?"

"Anything for a lady. And a Jedi," Poe grinned and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall. "Wow, you are in a bit of a rush today! What's up?"

"I'll tell you once we get back in my room. How was your day?"

Poe told her about the flying training he was doing with the new recruits. Rey felt a bit jealous since she loved piloting, but she supposed her lightsaber training was an even higher priority. Once they were back in her small room and the door slid shut, she waved her hand to lock it with the Force. Poe's eyebrows raised.

"Nice, Rey. Now, what do you need?"

Rey sat on the bed and smiled up at him. "I need...well, this is really embarrassing."

Poe raised an eyebrow.

"I need kissing lessons." Rey blurted out. 

"Kissing lessons?" Poe's eyebrows went even higher. "I mean, I can see why you came to me, since I am the best kisser in the Resistance. But if you want to kiss me, you can just ask. You don't need some convoluted reason."

"I, uh...there is someone I want to date, on the base?" Rey hoped her lie was not too obvious. She put a little Force persuasion behind her next words in hopes she could be more convincing. "Yeah, on Jakku I didn't really get with anybody. So I don't want to be too awkward. And I figured you would be comfortable teaching me!" she squeaked.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or girl?" Poe grinned, taking off his jacket and sitting down on the bed very, very close to her.

"I can't tell you! Because then I'd have to kill you, right? Haha," Rey said lamely. "I mean, you'll find out if they say yes when I ask them out, right?"

"Hm, yeah," Poe said, looking at her lips. "Doesn't matter. I'm totally happy to help you. The pilots say I am the best teacher in the Resistance."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Shut it, flyboy. Or don't. However you are supposed to kiss."

Poe put an arm around her waist and leaned in. "Is it ok if I touch you? Or is this, kissing only?"

Rey was actually impressed that he bothered to ask instead of just leaping on top of her and rutting away like a young male happabore. "Let's keep things above the waist?"

"Mmm, works for me," Poe smiled, drawing his hands softly down her arm wraps and tracing the diagonal of her tunic. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Rey's eyes flicked to the chrono. _Any minute now he would be here._ "Less talking, more kissing?"

"That's the Rey I know," Poe laughed. And then he did just what she asked, and claimed her lips with his. Not a moment too soon. Rey heard the familiar whooshing noise that signalled the beginning of the bond. And then Kylo Ren was there, oddly wedged into the corner of her small bedroom, looming only a few feet behind Poe. 

Rey hastened to calm and protect her thoughts so there was no chance Kylo would discover what she was doing. It was a bit hard to avoid projecting the fact that kissing was actually quite nice, so she didn't bother to tamp that down too much. If Kylo had been mad in the past about her having fun with her friends, he could be mad about her kissing them, too, right? At first, Rey tried not to look at Kylo, but then she remembered that the whole point was to maintain the bond, and she didn't know if that could happen if she didn't pay attention to Kylo.

It was a bit challenging, kissing Poe and periodically paying attention to the man looming behind his shoulder. Actually, the hard part was locking eyes with Poe when Kylo was right there, clenching his fists and glaring. But she could manage it. Sometimes her eyes fluttered shut as she sank into the rather pleasant sensation of lips and tongue massaging hers, dancing with her own lips and tongue in a sensuous tango. She reached up with one hand to card through the pilot's charmingly tousled curls, at which point she heard the telltale sound of a lightsaber igniting.

Poe was blissfully oblivious of the Sith tantrum that was about to explode right behind him, so he began to gently explore Rey's torso with wandering hands. Rey tried to keep herself from stiffening as she realized that, while kissing was nice and all, Poe groping wasn't really something she would have put on her bucket list. He was a bit too frenetic. But she had to keep acting interested in the "kissing lesson" to keep the hulking manbaby in the corner pissed off and present in the bond. So when Poe relinquished her lips to begin kissing his way down her jaw and neck to her clavicle, she encouraged him vocally. 

"Mmmm, yes, Poe," she moaned. "That's soo...yeah." Honestly, his French kissing technique had been a little less...aggressive and more wishy-washy than Rey might have desired, and his stubble had been starting to irritate her chin, and now that he was moving down her body she could lock eyes with Kylo Ren any time he paused from destroying things with his saber to look at her. Wild-eyed, the Supreme Leader of the First Order stared at her like she'd just destroyed his dreadnought. Like he was losing his mind. She moaned out Poe's name while locking eyes with Kylo and watched him flinch.

Hmm, Rey thought to herself, eyes narrowing. Maybe Kylo Ren was jealous of her friends in a different way than she had thought. Maybe he didn't just hate them because he thought they were murderers, traitors and thieves. Maybe he wasn't just lonely.

Maybe he was horny.

She glanced at the chrono and realized she had only been kissing Poe for fifteen minutes. Still, that was a lot longer than the bond usually went on for. She could do this. She could protect Rose's mission. She pulled Poe off of where he was sucking a hickey onto the point where her neck met her shoulder and backed up down the bed. Trying to look seductive, which was something she had no idea how to do, she smiled at Poe and unwrapped the complicated series of garments that covered her upper body. 

Soon Rey was totally bare from the waist up. Poe grinned at her and shucked off his own undershirt, displaying a lithe and well-muscled, tan physique. A gold pendant nestled in a tasteful amount of dark chest hair, and Rey noticed the prominent V of muscles that led down under the waistband of his pants. No matter how attractive Poe was, though, she just didn't feel super interested. She guessed it was his personality. For now, though, she was glad of the personality that led him to be cheerfully making out with her no questions asked. She leaned back on her pillows and Poe scrambled up the bed to begin caressing and kissing her bare breasts.

"Mmm, you are so beautiful, baby. Just golden," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the space between her boobs and jiggling the half kyber crystal on its chain. 

"Less talking," Rey breathed out, before looking back up at Kylo. A multitude of conflicting emotions were rushing across his face. He looked almost constipated with anger and simultaneously betrayed, gutted, destroyed. He licked his lips. The pace of his hacking and slashing with the saber seemed to have died down, and now he extinguished it and clipped the hilt back to his belt. Rey hoped he wasn't about to lose interest and let the bond lapse.

She needn't have worried. 

Little gasps came from her lips as Poe passionately tongued first one breast, then the other. She massaged his scalp and shoulders with one hand, caressing the shell of his ear with the other. Being kind to the hot but uninteresting man was the least she could do. Didn't hurt that it seemed to keep Kylo Ren good and pissed: he was now stalking closer slowly, slowly. He circled around Poe and came to stand next to the head of her bed, gazing down on her bared form as the other man obliviously showered her with caresses.

This was...exciting, Rey thought. It was all she could do not to grind her hips up onto Poe from the overwhelming inputs of pleasant touches mixed with the raw, vibrating, pulsing, angry energy of the powerful man looming right next to her head, just watching. Minutes passed before she felt him bring his breathing under control and crouch down beside her. 

He stared viciously at Poe, who was continuing to worship Rey's breasts. Slowly, he reached out a gloved hand toward her bare chest. Rey's breath caught. Was he...going to try to touch her? While Poe was right there? Then, suddenly, he waved his hand over the other man's head, and Poe stilled immediately.

"What the fuck!" Rey yelled, fumbling to feel Poe's pulse. He was alive. Passed out, but alive. 

"He's fine. Which is more than he deserves," Kylo bit out.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain to him that he passed out while making out with me?!?" Rey demanded.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Kylo spat. "What the fuck is this anyway? You know the bond always opens at this time. You have an entire day and night cycle to fuck your stupid pilot. Why now?"

Rey looked at him defiantly. She felt she was at a disadvantage in this conversation, being topless and with Poe passed out on her ribcage. She rolled him off of her and sat up, crossing her arms over her breasts. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the comlink crackled in her ear. _Mission accomplished, Rose is safe_ , she heard Leia's voice announce. That brought a great feeling of relief to Rey. She ignored Kylo and hurried to grab her breast band, turning away from him to put it on.

She couldn't ignore him any more when a large, gloved hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, spinning to face him. 

"What. Was that," he rumbled menacingly. Now he took her by the chin, turning her face to one side and the other. Finding the earpiece concealed in her left ear behind her wisps of hair, he plucked it out and crushed it to pieces under his boot. Rey took a breath to begin yelling at him but he cut her off.

"You don't need it. You are safe in your base on Ajan Kloss, you don't need to call for backup. So. What. Mission?"

"I've said this before. I'm not telling you anything," Rey yelled. Apparently, he had put Poe into a very deep Force sleep, because he didn't stir at all from the noise. Suddenly, she gasped. What had he said? He knew where the base was? She stopped, wide-eyed.

Kylo Ren had turned away from her and was conversing with someone on a holopad. "Have we seen any evidence of any Resistance incursions today? No? Can you double check?" There was a pause. "Any irregularities in the systems?" Another pause. "Ah. Yes, thank you. That will be all." He turned back to Rey, a sneer on his face.

"Well, it appears my intelligence reports for your sector have gone missing," he said, looming over Rey. "Any idea why that might be?"

"Why do you think it's my sector?" she responded belligerently.

"Do you think I'm a moron?" Kylo responded. "Hux, yes, is a moron. He relies on a command-and-control hierarchy to bring him intelligence reports from frequently malfunctioning droids on a daily basis. I rely on a network of sentient spies constantly monitored by half a dozen Force-sensitive Knights who are sworn to do my bidding. I've known where you are since two days after Crait."

"But..." Rey was at a loss for words. That was months. It couldn't possibly be true. He had been so determined to destroy the entire Resistance at Crait. How could he have known where they were for months without taking action? Was he simply plotting to let them grow and attract more supporters so a final raid would more effectively eliminate opposition?

"So," Kylo bent down, looking her directly in the eye, his gaze filled with anger, betrayal, hatred. "Your little mission was a little bit pointless. I'm not sure what my mother was thinking, having you cavorting with your fucking idiot lover to distract me? Is that what this is? You can tell her that pimping the Jedi is a new low. Even for her."

At that he turned away. Rey felt some massive flow of energy through the bond and all of a sudden he disappeared.


	2. The Second Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first mission turned out to be pointless...but kind-of exciting. Now Leia's asking her to distract Kylo again--but without putting other Resistance members in danger.  
> Time to break out the lightsaber.

Rey's holopad lit up with a summons from General Leia. _Good work. Come debrief asap._

She quickly threw her clothing back on, carefully adjusting the shoulder wraps to cover an unfortunate hickey. Now there was the problem of what to do about Poe. 

He was still passed out, shirtless, on her bed, deep in the Force sleep Kylo had inflicted on him. How the hell was she going to explain this? A moment's thought and she had a solution. Gently, she felt in the Force and nudged Poe awake. He yawned, stretched, and sat up looking utterly confused. Rey took a deep breath.

"You fell asleep while cuddling me after our kissing lesson," Rey intoned firmly. "You will put on your clothes and go back to your regular schedule." 

"I fell asleep while cuddling you after our kissing lesson," Poe repeated robotically. "I will put on my clothes and go back to my regular schedule." Rey was relieved to see that he did, in fact, put on his clothes, give her a little grin and a hug, and leave the room. She supposed she shouldn't have been nervous about the outcome given that she had managed to mind trick that stormtrooper on the very day she realized her Force powers.

A few minutes later she was settled in the General's office with a cup of steaming caf. 

"Well done, Rey," Leia said. "I felt Ben here for over twenty minutes. You clearly kept the bond active very effectively. How did you do it?"

Rey blushed. "Well, I had noticed he stuck around more and got angry previously when I was socializing. So I invited Poe Dameron back to my room for the duration. We, uh, hung out. It...effectively infuriated Kylo Ren."

"I'm not sure I need to know what "hanging out" with Poe Dameron entailed. But Rey, mightn't that have put Poe at risk? Ben has tortured him in the past, I'm afraid. Are you sure he couldn't do something like that through the bond?"

Rey hung her head. "Actually...Kylo put him in a Force sleep."

Leia frowned, looking very stern and highly displeased. "Rey, I know you can defend yourself. But if you can't defend Poe he shouldn't be involved in this mission."

"He wasn't hurt at all!" Rey protested.

"But are you sure he couldn't be hurt? I am a huge fan of hope, but hope is not a plan."

Rey bit her lip. She had meant to tell Leia that her son knew the location of the base, had done so for months in fact. That he seemed to be sitting on the information for some reason. But if Leia was so dedicated to planning for the worst, that would probably drive her to relocate the base yet again. Rey didn't think she could handle that again. So. She could keep this to herself for now.

"I understand, General," she said at last. "I won't involve Poe or any other Resistance members in the Force bond. But do you really anticipate needing to use this strategy again?"

*****************************

Only a few days passed before Rey's question was answered in the affirmative. This time, it wasn't a mission to protect the base. Instead, Rey was supposed to use the bond to provoke Kylo Ren and break up a meeting where the First Order was negotiating with the planetary governments of several previously New Republic-aligned Mid Rim worlds. Hux had made overtures to them to align with the First Order in the post-Snoke era, but Leia didn't want to lose any potential allies. So, time for Rey to drive the Supreme Leader crazy it was.

The challenge was that Resistance intel claimed the meeting was occurring midday, not at the time the bond usually opened. So all morning Rey had her nose in the Jedi texts, trying to figure out how to activate the bond by choice. At last, she thought she had a method that would work. She couldn't try it in advance, though, because then Kylo would know she could do it and would be on his guard.

As midday approached Rey locked herself into the training suite she had booked. This way, if she ended up needing to "distract" Kylo with a lightsaber, the rest of the Resistance would just think she was practicing saber forms based on the sounds of it. Ajan Kloss was hot and humid, so she ducked into the adjacent fresher for a quick shower to relax. When she was done, she wrapped her hair in a towel, only to realize she'd forgotten her training clothes. She hastened to shove her dirty clothing into the laundry unit of the fresher and set it on an ultra fast cycle, wrapping her body in another towel while she waited.

Rey had become much less patient after the first great leap of leaving Jakku. She sat on a pile of training mats, grabbed the lightsaber she had brought along, and began to polish it with a chamois. When she reassembled it, Rey had welded it expertly so that the weakness wouldn't show. Then she'd carefully burnished out all the nicks and scars that had come to the hilt in its years in the possession of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Maz Kanata, and herself. Now the long, ridged hilt glowed with a satin finish. She felt the pulsing energy of the half kyber crystal inside it. 

With her other hand, Rey grasped the other half of the kyber crystal, hanging around her neck. The whole Skywalker saber was with her, where it had called to be. From what she had read this morning, the kyber crystal was essential to intentionally activating the Force bond. If she thought about her bondmate while holding the crystal, it would...

Oh shit. The whooshing sound...apparently, thinking about thinking about Kylo Ren was enough to summon him.

And Rey was only wearing a towel.

And Kylo, materializing down the other end of her training room in full black robes, was surrounded by other First Order dignitaries, including the murderous Hux. Rey noticed the moment Kylo became aware of the bond. His chin jerked up just a little before his eyes widened (rather a lot) as they raked up and down her body. Then his brow furrowed. He must be wondering how the bond had opened at such an inconvenient time. 

Actually, maybe wondering about Force logistics wasn't what was causing his face to change color so rapidly. Rey realized that sitting cross-legged on the training mats was all well and good in her real time and place -- a deserted training room -- but from Kylo's perspective, she seemed to be sat on a table or something across the room from him, and he probably had a full view of her crotch where the towel gaped open.

That would really explain why his mouth was gaping open. 

Hux, sitting next to him, managed to draw Kylo's attention back to their meeting by jabbing him sharply with an elbow several times. The meeting must have started early, Rey realized. So it was time for her to make sure the meeting did not have a successful result. The events of the last minute gave her a good idea of how to go about causing Kylo Ren to behave erratically and break up the meeting: flash him. 

Rey first unwrapped the towel that covered her hair and shook out her damp auburn locks. She ran her fingers through them slowly, looking at Kylo all the while. He was still ignoring her effectively, but that changed when she opened the towel that covered her bare form. She let it fall around her and now sat completely naked, probably floating in some weird location in his conference room. His eyes were drawn to her as if by a magnet, and she could see how anger and arousal battled for control of his face. It must be terribly frustrating for him, she realized, not being able to chastise her. If he started speaking to empty space, she would certainly accomplish her mission.

Unfortunately for Rey, Kylo Ren had spent many years in a monastic existence, so a naked Jedi could not retain his attention eternally. After a minute or so he managed to bring his attention under control and say something vaguely coherent to the planetary representatives he was supposed to be negotiating with. Rey was worried. If he succeeded in ignoring her, would the bond close? That's what had always happened when she managed to ignore him. She needed to raise the stakes.

Rey thought back to the encounter with Poe and how Kylo had responded. He seemed to be interested in looking at her breasts, even if he hated both her and Poe. So, Rey would try to draw his attention there. She stared brazenly at his face and began to massage her breasts with her hands. Then she began to tease her nipples with light touches. She might not succeed at her mission, but at least she was having a pleasant time -- she could feel herself beginning to get aroused. When she strummed her now erect nipples with her thumbs, she saw that Kylo had fixed his gaze directly on her chest. Occasionally, he directed an awed glance up at her eyes that was really hard to process, so she dared to close her eyes for a few moments. She licked a finger and dragged the wetness against a sensitive bud, only to realize that there was some serious wetness happening elsewhere in her body.

With one hand, she kept fondling her nipples, but she let the other hand wander down to her pussy, which was on full display to the mesmerized Supreme Leader. She used her middle finger to gather some of the moisture pooling in her vagina, then dragged it slowly up her slit to play with her clit. As she moaned quietly, she heard an answering grunt of frustration emanate from Kylo Ren. He smashed a fist violently onto the table. 

"Supreme Leader!" Hux exclaimed. "I do not understand why this provision in the treaty has upset you. You insisted yourself on inserting it!"

Rey knew exactly what the Supreme Leader would like to be inserting, she giggled to herself, pushing an image at his mind. Of course, if in her imagination the Supreme Leader had a two inch dick, so much the better for enraging him, right? "Oh Kylo," she moaned loudly. She was still at a level of arousal where she could see the ridiculousness in the situation. "Fuck me hard with your two inch dick!" 

Obviously, no one else in the room could observe her since no one else was privy to the Force bond. But Kylo could hear her, and she could see him gnashing his teeth like a wild animal. If pissed off and crazy was what the General wanted for her son, pissed off and crazy was what Rey was going to deliver. Naked time was going better than anything she could have planned.

Unfortunately, Hux decided to ignore Kylo and, since he was still sitting mostly quietly in his chair, the meeting was going on without him. Rey needed to take it to the next level, so Kylo would spoil the meeting so thoroughly that the representatives would leave. Playing with her clit and insulting his dick weren't good enough. What could she do?

The kyber crystal between her breasts hummed with a gentle warmth and she suddenly had an idea. She reached out for the Skywalker saber. Suddenly, she was very glad of all the work she had put in to smooth out the casing. Placing it between her legs -- with the safety activated and the business end pointing away from her, of course, because she wasn't stupid -- Rey began to drag the cold, hard saber hilt up her wet, hot labia. 

The ridges felt...amazing. She didn't know how much of her arousal Kylo could sense-- she was certainly trying to broadcast it loudly enough across the bond-- but it was intense. She dragged the lightsaber up and down, eventually sitting up and forward so she could ride the hard, long cylinder. It took less than a minute before she was exploding through a short, sharp orgasm. But she still wanted more. 

What she hadn't noticed while humping the ancient weapon was that its other claimant to ownership had pushed back his chair from the table and begun stalking toward her. His face was mottled with angry red patches and he clasped his hands in angry fists at his sides. 

Shuddering down from her orgasm and wet as a marsh on Dagobah, Rey leaned back and began gently prodding the base of the hilt at her entrance. If she could just stretch herself out a little bit, she could fuck herself with the saber for round two. The idea of angering and distracting Kylo Ren was only a hazy memory at the edge of her obsessively aroused consciousness...until she heard the telltale sound of his saber igniting just a few armlengths away from her.

Normally, she would have said it was a buzzkill. But right now, she was so fucking turned on she couldn't stop gradually inching the saber hilt into her sopping wet channel even as Kylo Ren took his saber violently to the conference table, the walls, the display screens, everything around him. Through a lust-filled haze she vaguely heard the terrified screams of the departing planetary representatives. But even though her mission was accomplished, Rey felt like she had a new mission: orgasm with Kylo Ren's fucking family artifact. 

When he finally ceased from his destructive rampage he stood panting, hot and sweaty and masculine and terrifying and sexy and terrifyingly sexy and sexily terrifying, right in front of her. The red saber deactivated and fell from his clenched fist and he moved closer, standing between her legs, demanding that she lock eyes with him as she slowly, slowly worked the hard, ridged hilt in, and out a bit, and in a bit further. Rey was transfixed.

And then, just as he had before, he reached out a gloved hand. Slowly, tentatively. This time it was toward her cunt instead of toward her chest, and it briefly flashed through Rey's mind to wonder if he was going to try to put her pussy in a Force sleep, but mostly she was so fucking aroused she just fucked, fucked, fucked herself on the saber hilt. It was fitting better now, evidenced by the loud, pleased squelching sounds.

"May I? Help?" his voice was so low she barely heard him, but in her mind she felt him. Felt his arousal in the Force, in his mind, in his pants (two inches was an extremely unfair insult). She nodded, and the black gloved hand, so long and powerful, grasped the saber she had gone to such lengths to keep away from him. There was no flicker of a thought in his mind to pull it out and keep it. No, just the intent to bring her to the orgasm she so craved. So he stroked, and twisted, and with his other gloved hand feather-light explored her inner thighs, her breasts, her neck, now he was kissing her and it all exploded...not the lightsaber this time, fortunately, because that's not the sort of thing you want happening in your genitals, but an orgasm of such profound galactic potential that Rey had never known such an experience could even exist. She felt her cunt clenching rhythmically, rapidly over the saber hilt and she knew that through the bond he felt it and was awed, amazed.

Rey's whole body was shaking as he gradually, gingerly, tenderly withdrew the beautifully defiled saber hilt from her hot sheath. As he looked her in the eyes, emotions warring. As he suddenly realized that he was alone in the conference room, meeting dispersed, furniture smoking.

There was a long silence. Uneasy.

"What was it this time," he stated flatly.

Rey looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. What the fuck had even just happened with her sworn nemesis. 

"This time?" she said cheerily. "Oh, nothing much. Just bathing and you dropped in, what?"

"I don't believe that for a second," he grunted. "Let me guess. My mother doesn't want my meeting to succeed, so she set you to enact some sort of weird sexual fantasy with a lightsaber? That's really fucked up. You need to think what sort of people you are working for, Rey. Seriously. New lows."

Turning away from her, he picked up his own saber from the floor and clipped it to his belt. "You can keep the Skywalker saber, Rey," he said bitterly as he stalked away. "With Dameron for a boyfriend, you probably need the fucking thing."

The door slammed shut behind him and only seconds later the bond fizzed out of existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a chapter to the count, because I really think they need another round or two to work through their difficulties, don't you?


	3. The Third Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose have a factory to blow up, so it's time for Rey to distract Kylo Ren yet again.  
> I know I'm completely ignoring, like, everything canon has ever said about Sith lightning, but I don't think you are reading this fic for the technical accuracy.

Rey takes another shower and thoroughly disinfects the saber; unless Leia has a mole in the absolute inner circle of the First Order, it will take a little bit to get confirmation of the successful breaking up of the meeting. So she has half an hour to wrestle with her feelings. 

Rey can barely look at the lightsaber. She knows the values the Jedi were dedicated to, and has an inkling that a small flock of Force Ghosts may be really pissed off right now. But the hollow feeling of remorse in her gut doesn't make any sense. The lightsaber doesn't have feelings. Rey has feelings. 

And surprising as it may be to discover, Kylo Ren might have feelings too. 

That's the hard part to process. She wouldn't have guessed it, but her nemesis is certainly acting jealous of Dameron and affronted at the idea that she is whoring herself out to him for the Resistance.

Well, she thinks, if he actually cared about me, he wouldn't have insisted on becoming the Supreme Leader and trying to kill us all. He has no right to have his cake and eat it too. 

But then Rey was thinking of what _else_ he could eat and how that would feel and suddenly she was feeling very bad and confused all over again, when her holopad lit up with the debriefing summons from General Leia.

*********************************

Unsurprisingly, Leia was impressed with the stellar outcome of the second mission and didn't ask any questions about how Rey accomplished the distraction. As long as she was assured that no other members of the Resistance were being put at risk, Rey had carte blanche. 

Rey still hadn't found the right way to bring up to her commander that the Supreme Leader of the First Order knew where their base was, but he didn't seem to be doing anything with the knowledge, so she still had time. That was what she was thinking about when the next summons came. 

This time, Leia needed Rey to provide a distraction while Finn and Rose blew up a weapons factory that was in First Order control. It was hidden on a remote planet inhabited largely by Wookiee refugees from the Empire, so the only defenses they needed to infiltrate were those at the secret factory itself. However, there had been last minute reports of sightings of the Supreme Leader's dreadnought in the system. Finn and Rose would need to be extremely careful to not get caught.

Rey locked herself in a training room again -- but fully clothed, she was not going to take any chances of being naked and at a disadvantage -- and set out her lightsaber and kyber crystal necklace. This would be only the second time she tried to open the bond intentionally. It still opened every evening, and she still ignored him no matter what, leading to the bond closing after a few minutes. But right now it was the middle of the afternoon and Rey needed to concentrate. 

Rey put on the kyber necklace and grasped it in her left hand. Then she picked up the lightsaber with her right hand. She thought about Kylo Ren, about the angry snarl she'd seen when he left their last conversation. About his lips as he kissed her while she orgasmed around his grandfather's lightsaber hilt, and the awed look he had in his eyes. 

She shuddered, feeling a tingle of arousal just as the whooshing sound alerted her that her efforts had been successful. The bond was opening. Kylo's head turned to face her with a startled expression. 

Then she saw that he held an ignited lightsaber. He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and loose-fitting training pants, and sweat beaded lightly on the exposed areas of his pale, muscular form. Rey's breath caught as he stalked toward her, deactivating his saber and clipping it to his belt. 

"Why has she sent you this time, hm?" he demanded.

"No one sent me, the bond just opened," Rey lied, extending a hand toward her enemy. The Supreme Leader took a step back, then with a forceful gesture propelled Rey through the air until she was pinned to the wall of her training room by invisible forces. Try as she might to struggle, everything from the neck down was utterly paralyzed. It was just like the first time she had met him. 

"You're lying," Kylo snarled. 

"What are you talking about, the bond just--"

"You're LYING," he cut her off. "Every night, for months now, _I open this damned bond_ and stare at you for a few minutes until I give up. It hasn't opened of its own accord in all that time. Then, just once, you appeared, only for it to turn out to be some sort of a Resistance plot to interfere with First Order statecraft. And now here you are again so soon. How did you finally learn to control the bond?"

Rey stared at him, processing the information that it had been Kylo opening the bond every evening, not the Force or fate or something, and wondering what to say to his--accurate--accusation that she was lying. It was infuriating to be pinioned to the wall, unable to move. Losing an argument too was building Rey's frustration to new heights. She decided not to bother answering.

"Nothing to say now, hm? Well, you better think of something. Otherwise I'll get bored and the connection will close and then whatever will you tell the Resistance operatives you are supposed to be covering for?"

Rey didn't know what to say to that, since it sounded dangerously close to her true mission, so she just clamped her mouth shut tighter and began to feel in the Force for a way to move, to escape the paralysis.

Kylo had been pacing back and forth but now stood his ground a few arms length in front of her and stretched out his hands. "If you won't talk of your own accord, perhaps you could use a little...persuasion," he said. 

Rey gasped in a sharp breath in shock as the first tendrils of blue-white electricity seeped from Kylo Ren's fingertips to her collarbone. The sensation was very strange; a tiny buzzing pain that was somehow exhilarating. The slender ripples of Force lightning that continued to emit from his hands began to caress slowly down her body. Now they were circling her breasts. He snarled and a larger zap of electricity shot directly to her nipples. Rey's head slammed back into the wall, her heartrate skyrocketing. She was still unable to move, but she felt the slick wetness pooling in her underwear. She shut her eyes and tried to compose herself, tried not to give any indication of how this strange torment was affecting her.

"You Sith piece of shit," she gritted between clenched teeth. "Watch out how you abuse the Force, you wouldn't want to spoil those pretty eyes and end up looking like Emperor Palpatine."

Kylo Ren laughed mirthlessly. "You think only Sith can use Force lightning? How charmingly ignorant. I was disabused of the idea when I was about twelve. Your dear General was surprised to discover she had the ability."

"What?" Rey shook her head, trembling from his continual application of the gentle buzzing rills of electricity. "I don't believe it. General Leia has never trained in the Force, and she certainly hasn't learned from any Sith."

"You should be the last person to expect a Force user needs any formal training, Rey," he spoke deeply. "Leia didn't need training for her instinctual strengths. She just needed to lose a little control."

"I still don't believe it."

"Shall I tell you the story?" Kylo grimaced. "I'd found a dusty box of holoporns in a storage compartment in the Millennium Falcon, and being twelve, I couldn't resist watching them. Leia found me. She was pretty pissed. Then she saw that they were all starring one Qi'ra, a leader of the Crimson Dawn crime syndicate. Apparently she was someone from Han's past, because the next thing I knew the normal yelling match had taken a turn for the worse and Leia was zapping the shit out of Han. He was rolling around on the floor and spasming, and Chewie had to grab her until she calmed down."

The story, Rey realized ruefully, was just outlandish enough that he couldn't possibly be making it up. "Was that when he left for good?" she asked.

"No, he actually was around more for a while. He always liked provoking her, but that time he promised he'd never look at another woman," Kylo responded.

Rey grimaced. "Not to trash your image of your father even more, but he still had porn on the Falcon when I met him," she sighed. Kylo glared, but before he could stop her she went on. If he was going to keep pinning her to the wall, the least she could do was assault him with TMI. "It was just this one holovid, entitled _Hutt Girls Dressing Room Cam: The Final Episode_. I never watched it," she went on, not noticing the strange face her nemesis was making, "but Poe said he'd seen it once since Amilyn had a copy she liked to get off to, and he said it was very important not to mention it to the General..." 

At this point Kylo was making a weird strangled noise and Rey noticed that the invisible bonds holding her arms seemed to have loosened. He still held his arms out, caressing her with the pleasure-pain of the tiny electrical threads. But Rey felt that this was her moment to escape. She took a deep breath, focused in the Force, and pushed.

Suddenly her hands were free, and Kylo staggered back, lightning shivering erratically from his fingertips in random directions. It stopped when she gave a second, larger push that hurled him backwards across the room until he was suspended in the air, presumably against the wall of whatever training chamber he was in. Spread-eagled against the invisible obstacle, the gaped at her in shock, no longer able to use his lightning powers. 

"You," Rey snarled, simultaneously exhilarated to be free and in control, and angry to have been trapped for so long, "should be the last person to look surprised that I can give just as good as I get."

Kylo gulped, shaking his head, which was the only part of his body he could move. "Watch out how you abuse the Force," he rasped. "I think the Palpatine look would be even worse on you than it would on me."

"Did you just parrot my words?" Rey demanded angrily.

Kylo smirked. "You should be the last person to look surprised that I can give just as good as I get." 

Rey looked at him through a rising haze of anger and frustration. That's when she noticed that his lightweight training pants were doing a poor job at concealing a massive erection. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her own body's pleased shiver at the realization that her opponent was at least as aroused as she was. 

"Arrgh!" she yelled, jabbing a finger at him. "You! Are! Such! A! Wanker!" Rey punctuated her explosion with angry gestures. As she said the last word, she realized that something very strange was happening. Spitting, uncontrolled flashes of lightning were coming from her fingers as she gesticulated at Kylo Ren. He looked surprised, too, grimacing as he was struck by an indeterminate amount of violent Force energy in the center of his broad, muscular chest. 

Rey stood there for a moment, wide-eyed and panting, with just enough presence of mind to keep him confined and suspended in paralysis. She figured that after a decade or so of Snoke's methods, one zap of Force lightning shouldn't have too much effect on Kylo Ren, but he was panting and sweating and staring at her. 

"Stars, Rey," he grunted. "You're so fucking amazing. You just need to leave that piece of shit Resistance and come rule the--"

"Shut up!!" She cut him off, shrieking loudly as she aimed her hands at him and let go of her emotions. She let the anger flow through her. One huge wave of blue lightning shot from her fingers...and zapped Kylo Ren directly in the nads.

"Aarroughhhehhhggg," he moaned in agony, sounding like he was trying to speak Shriiwook. Pain contorted his features and his entire body shook uncontrollably. A small amount of smoke rose from the crotch of his pants. Rey's eyebrows shot up and she gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried out, rushing toward him. She forgot all about maintaining the hold she had on him in the Force, and he slid rapidly down the wall to land on the floor, panting and moaning. Rey ran to him and, grasping his powerful but sweaty shoulders, rolled him over to lie limply on his back.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," her words tumbled out. "I didn't mean...oh my...I hope I haven't hurt...can I try to heal you maybe?" Kylo didn't say anything, just kept panting, as her hands hovered over his crotch. She hadn't studied Force healing very much, but she knew you had to be close to the affected area. This was...awkward. In addition to smoking, the front of Kylo's trousers was quite damp, and there was no sign of the erection that had been there moments before. She swallowed hard. She hoped she hadn't somehow zapped off his dick... 

She tried to clear the remnants of anger from her mind and concentrate on sending healing energy through the Force to his crotch. After only a moment, though, he batted her hand away. 

"Don't...do that," he ground out. 

"But I injured you, I am just trying to heal..." Rey protested.

"Not...injured," Kylo panted. "Just stop."

"Not injured? But where did your erection go?" Rey asked nervously. 

"Can we...not talk about this right now?" Kylo continued to sound very grumpy, but he was not panting any more. Rey was just going to press him for more information when she heard the staticky noise of a commlink.

"Big Deal here, reporting we are in position. Repeat, we are in position. Permission to enter the facility?"

Rey's brow furrowed in concern. Why was she hearing Finn's voice? She didn't recall having a comm on her. 

"Something on your mind, Rey?" Kylo asked snarkily, sitting up and shifting in discomfort. 

"No...nothing..." she lied. Not like lying had gotten her very far today.

"You sure?" he prodded. "Because I thought maybe you'd like to listen to this," at which point he reached behind the luxurious locks covering his ears and pulled out an earpiece. He offered it to her. She heard the quiet buzzing as Poe's voice responded in the affirmative over the comm that the Supreme Leader inexplicably held out. Concern and confusion washed over her face in waves and she watched in horror as Kylo pulled another small device out of his trouser pocket. Apparently, it hadn't suffered any damage from the Force lightning, because there was a blue button merrily lit up in the center of the device. 

Kylo pushed the button.

Loud booming noises, screaming and shouting suddenly erupted from the earpiece. Rey gasped in horror and snatched the earpiece, shoving it into her ear, hearing loss be damned. The sound of explosions rocked her as well as screams in the very familiar voice of her dear friend Finn.

"What the fuck," she heard him yelling. "The factory just went sky-high! What the fuck! Aaaahh!"

Rey pressed the tiny switch on the earpiece and hoped that it was enabled for two-way transmission. "Finn! Are you okay? Oh no, are you okay?!?"

There was more noise of explosions before his voice responded, tentatively.

"Rey? What's going on, I thought this was Poe's comm. What just happened?"

"I don't know Finn, what did just happen? Are you guys okay?" Rey gasped.

"I'm okay, looks like Rose is ok, we're checking on the rest of the team, but the factory we were supposed to destroy just blew up as we were about to approach it," Finn responded.

"You mean...you haven't been in it yet?" Rey asked in confusion.

"Nope, haven't set a single charge, nothing. I have a bad feeling about this. Going to round up the team and we'll check back later," Finn closed the transmission.

Rey stared blankly into space, then extracted the earpiece from her ear. She frowned. What had just happened? 

She felt Kylo Ren's eyes on her. She looked up at his face, then down at the small device with the button, now glowing red, that lay on the floor next to his hand.

"Care to explain?" she asked.


	4. Option 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it was all fun and Force bond shenanigans until I realized: either Rey was going to keep tormenting Ben, with no HEA in sight, or I had to grow a plot. I can't promise I'll solve all their problems (Tuanul, anyone?) but with Leia's machinations they are going to fuck their way to galactic peace in just a couple more chapters.  
> Thanks for making this my first 100+ kudos work!

"Care to explain?" Rey asked, her mind awash in confusion. It seemed quite likely that the man next to her had just detonated his own factory in a bid to murder her friends while they were sabotaging him.

"You wanted to blow up that weapons factory, didn't you?" Kylo Ren shot back, shifting uncomfortably in his wet pants.

"Yes..." Rey admitted. She had totally failed at her earlier attempts at lying, and the factory was a done deal so she might as well admit it.

"So, why aren't you thanking me for blowing it up?" he pressed on.

"What the..." Rey sputtered. "Why would I thank you for endangering my friends' lives? Blowing up your own factory is an utterly bizarre thing to do, as well. Though I guess life is so expendable to you darksiders that you don't even mind killing all your factory employees." She stood to her feet, backing up from where she had sat trying to heal Kylo's Force lightning-induced injuries.

The Supreme Leader let out a short, bitter laugh. "You should hear yourself talk, _Jedi_ ," he accused, standing stiffly and stalking toward her like she was prey. "What was going to happen to my employees when FN-2187 and his team detonated their charges?"

Rey blanched. "They...they're enemies," she stuttered. "It makes sense that in a war, sometimes you destroy the people who are working for your enemy. Luke Skywalker destroyed everyone on the Death Star, yes, but none of them would have hesitated to kill Luke Skywalker."

"Is that what you tell yourself, Rey?" he sneered. "Do you think FN-2187 really believes that? The man who risked his life and career to rescue your shitty boyfriend?"

"Poe Dameron is not my boyfriend!" Rey yelled.

"Wow, that is what you are taking away from this conversation?" Kylo pressed his advantage, trying to mask the rapid recalculations he was performing on his understanding of Rey's behavior. It's certainly a highlight of what _he_ will take away from this conversation. "Nothing about ethics, or the value of non-combatant lives?"

"Well, they are dead now, right? Because of you. And the question of what Finn would or would not have done is quite immaterial because the reality is _you are such a sick fuck that you kill your own people!_ " Rey could feel the intense anger building in her again, the barely repressed energy in her body yearning to explode forth in violence. She tried to take a deep breath and step back from the brink of the dark side. This was exactly what Luke had warned her about. 

"You're wrong," he said flatly, and took another step forward. He was so close now that she had to look up, so she took a corresponding step back.

"What do you mean, I'm wrong," she responded.

"I mean that no one died. I detonated the factory but no one was at work today."

"I...don't understand," Rey murmured, which was quite possibly the truest statement she had made all day.

"Yesterday, when I uncovered the specifics of your Resistance sabotage plot, I promulgated a decree announcing that today was a galactic holiday in honor of the Wisdom of the Supreme Leader. On Wisdom Day, all First Order employees, with the exception of military units, are required to leave off work and travel to the nearest library or archive to study my accomplishments," he explained smugly. "So all the factory employees are probably pestering the nearest Wookiee librarian a few miles from here."

"Wisdom of the Supreme Leader Day? Uggghh," Rey shook her head in disgust. "Is there anyone in the galaxy who has a larger god complex than you do?"

"What can I say, I'm big all over," he smirked, moving into her space again. As she cringed, he conceded, "You _have_ met my family, right? Skywalker-Solo egos are impressive."

"Your obnoxiousness is impressive," Rey hissed.

"You know, Hux says the same thing, but he's not as cute when he's angry," Kylo grinned down at her. If Rey really wasn't in love with Poe Dameron, there was nothing to be lost from trying to flirt with her. Whether they ended up fighting or fucking, it would be good times. 

"Stop derailing the conversation, Kylo," she exclaimed. "You created an obnoxious paid holiday for your factory workers and then exploded your factory. Pardon me if I'm still confused. Are you even more mentally unstable than we thought, or do you get something out of this situation?"

Kylo looked at Rey, examining her charmingly feral facial expression while he considered how much it would benefit him to admit. He decided to be reasonably frank. The Resistance was so small, there wasn't much any of them could do to hinder his goals...except her.

"Do you know who worked in the factory?" he asked.

"No?" she responded, irritated that he had answered her question with another question. 

"Ah, right," he purred. "You don't need to know anything about the mission, they just use you to try and distract me." Rey started to huff an indignant response but he cut her off. "No, listen. The factory was staffed by political prisoners. People sentenced to slave labor because they spoke up against Snoke or against what Hux did to Hosnia Prime." He saw that his words were having the desired effect: her eyes were riveted on his face and she looked appalled. He continued, "Hux has this whole network of war machinery: factories, bases. It's only nominally in my control. I don't mind weakening Hux because it strengthens my position. So what you did by trying to break up our meeting the last time," here he smiled a teasing grin that brought a sudden blush to her face. She must be remembering the lightsaber episode. "That helped me. Hux would always have owned our relationship with those planets." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at her searchingly. "Now do you understand?"

"Sort of?" Rey responds tentatively, looking up at him owlishly. She can't take any more steps back because in her training room, she's reached the wall. She takes a deep breath, trying to claim more space for herself with force of personality. Anyone else would probably feel the hint and step back, but not Kylo Ren. Ben Solo? She's still pretty confused, hearing that he's willing to undermine the First Order.

"It sounds like you have similar goals to us," she began hesitantly. "Hux's actions in the Hosnian System are what inspire many of us to keep fighting. Perhaps we could team up to take him down? Would you consider negotiating with the Resistance after we neutralize him? Joining us to create a less militaristic galaxy?"

Kylo rolls his eyes. "You are a bit of a broken record, you know. I like being Supreme Leader. I'm better at ruling than my mother's weird attempts at interplanetary democracy could ever be. Didn't you hear me explain how I just set up a galactic holiday? In honor of myself? Because I wanted to empty out a factory today."

"That was entirely arbitrary and autocratic!" Rey exclaimed.

"And because I can be entirely arbitrary and autocratic, two hundred seventy-three political prisoners are alive today enjoying a holiday with some Wookiees! The wheels of the New Republic Senate would take months and all those people would have been blown sky-high. By _your terrorist friends_ ," he spat out.

Rey was silent for a moment. "You are just one man," she countered. "A governmental system that relies on just one man can never really ensure peace. Even if you lived for 900 years and no one had to worry that the next ruler would be a Hux or a Hutt, you don't understand the views of everyone else. Of the weak."

"You seem to forget that I am cursed with the ability to read the minds of just about everyone."

"Mind reading is not listening! They are different!" Rey raised her voice in exasperation. "For the last time, can we try to work together, or not?" Rey hadn't noticed when she pushed off the wall, or that she had gradually been stepping toward Kylo and he had been gradually retreating, throughout their conversation. Now, though, he was backed up against the invisible barrier that must be the wall of his training room. She stopped barely a hand's breadth away from him, tensely awaiting his reply.

"No," was Kylo's response.

"Why not?" Rey cried out. This man made no sense. 

"I would have considered it when I opened the bond, every night, hoping to talk to you. But then I saw that you're afraid of the power that connects us." He paused, ducking his head down to nip a kiss on her collarbone. Daring her to back off. "You want to feel like you're a good Resistance member, so everything with "the Jedi Killer" has to be transactional. It's probably all you understand, bartering for sustenance on Jakku. You're afraid to get something because you just want it. You think you need to earn what you desire through stolid service to the Resistance," he mocked. Rey glared at his condescension, but he kept talking. "So I've brought you a contract. You can review it with your General and select from the menu any options that adequately depict the sort of transaction you desire," he said, words dripping with insinuation. "Here." He pulled a sheaf of flimsi from somewhere out of sight and shoved it in Rey's hands. "Take a look."

The papers were neatly lined with immaculate Aurebesh calligraphy in black ink. But when Rey began to read, she was immediately blindsided by the contents.

> _"The Supreme Leader and the Resistance hereby agree to the following terms:_
> 
> _Option A: The Supreme Leader will delete up to three standard units of intelligence data prior to their analysis. In exchange, Rey the Jedi will erotically stimulate her bare breasts for the titillation of the Supreme Leader. NO POE DAMERON_
> 
> _Option B: The Supreme Leader will break off negotiations with up to three planetary leaders. In exchange, Rey the Jedi will undress and perform lewd acts with a lightsaber for the entertainment of the Supreme Leader._
> 
> _Option C: The Supreme Leader will break off negotiations with up to three planetary leaders and ensure they are not reinstituted later. In exchange, he gets to participate in Rey the Jedi's lewd acts with a lightsaber._
> 
> _Option D: The Supreme Leader will render a weapons factory inoperable. In exchange, he will physically constrain Rey the Jedi and perform erotic electrostimulation of her erogenous zones._
> 
> _Option E: The Supreme Leader will deaccession up to four TIE fighters. In exchange, he will receive fellatio from Rey the Jedi._
> 
> _Option F: The Supreme Leader will free all Resistance prisoners. In exchange, Rey the Jedi will spend the night with the Supreme Leader at a secure location and participate in sexual activities of his choosing. NO FORCE BOND"_

Rey did not bother to read on to the third page. "This is garbage!" she snarled. "I'm not a prostitute! What the fuck will your mother think when she reads this shit?!? What will you give us in return for me taking this contract and shoving it up your arse?" She shoved the papers back in his face. 

"Whoa, whoa," he said in a conciliatory voice. "If my mother didn't want me to have an active sexual imagination, she and Han should have observed a basic level of discretion." He smirked to see Rey's grimace. "And I'm not the one who made you a prostitute. The Resistance did that."

"You're wrong," she spoke vehemently, fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, I'm wrong, am I?" Kylo tilted his head down, then raised a hand and drew a finger gently along her jaw to her lips. She shook him off.

"I was just told to distract you. Your mother never suggested anything so debased...I can't possibly show her this list. You'll have to negotiate with her in a more reasonable manner."

"My mother never suggested anything so debased, you say?" Kylo made a great show of thinking carefully about her words. Then he grasped her firmly around the waist, looking her straight in the eye as he pulled her to him. Her hips crashed into his where he leaned back against the training room wall, and he nudged a thigh between her legs. "Rey, does that mean that your little shenanigans are all an illustration of your own colorful imagination?" 

Rey couldn't decide which she found more infuriating: the way he was mocking and teasing her, twisting her words; or the breathless, almost desperate voice he spoke with. It almost sounded like he needed her, like she turned him on. She struggled in his grip...which was a mistake. It was a mistake because it made her realize, first, that she was still wet and needy from the Force lightning caresses she had received from him earlier, and her wet neediness was pressing down onto his large, rock-hard thigh. And second, that she must not have zapped his dick off _in the least_ , because it was alive and well and starting to poke at her hip as he crushed her to him.

In the end the only response she could manage was a whimper. Her head flopped back as she struggled with the frustration of her conflicting feelings, and Kylo seized the opportunity to plant hot kisses in a line down her neck. His grip on her waist tightened and he began to work her almost imperceptibly up and down his thigh.

Rey shuddered as she felt the sparks of desire tingling up and down her body. Her nipples were eager for attention and she reveled in the sweet friction he was applying to her crotch, but she still desperately wanted to regain control of the conversation.

"I don't remember seeing this on the...menu," she panted. "What does a dry-humping get me? You'll murder Hux?"

Kylo huffed, a bit irritated that she insisted on continuing their argument when a rational person would see that their focus should just be on enjoying one another's bodies. "Anything for you, sweetheart," he murmured, hunching down to nibble a nipple through her gauzy tunic. 

"No," she moaned. "I'm not your sweetheart. This is -- ahh -- stupid," her aroused noises belying her words.

Kylo paused and stared at her. She turned her face away, refusing to meet his glance. So he suddenly pushed her off of him and stood up straight, walking off across the room.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, her voice trembling with need.

"Wait for what?" Kylo retorted. "I thought you weren't my sweetheart, and you're not a whore, so what are we doing here?"

Rey kept her mouth shut, her lips firmly in a line. Clearly she was struggling to find something to say, but Kylo was determined not to make it easy for her.

"Perhaps..." he paused. "Perhaps you actually _want_ me? Even when it's not your _job_ to distract me. Perhaps I'm the one who should take up prostitution." He walked over to some unseen piece of equipment in his training room and pulled out more sheets of flimsi. "Luckily for both of us, I anticipated that possibility. Here you go, Rey. Think about what you really want. Then let me know."

Rey takes the papers with shaking hands, but shakes her head immediately to see much of the same sort of salacious garbage as the first list:

> _"The Supreme Leader and the Resistance hereby agree to the following terms:_
> 
> _Option 1: The Resistance will recall up to three spies. In exchange, the Supreme Leader will bare his chest for the titillation of Rey the Jedi. NO COWLS_
> 
> _Option 2: The Resistance will break off negotiations with up to three planetary leaders. In exchange, the Supreme Leader will undress and perform lewd acts with his meatsaber for the entertainment of Rey the Jedi._
> 
> _Option 3: The Resistance will break off negotiations with up to three planetary leaders and ensure they are not reinstituted later. In exchange, Rey the Jedi gets to participate in the Supreme Leader's lewd acts with his mansaber._
> 
> _Option 4: The Resistance will render a smuggling operation inoperable. In exchange, Rey the Jedi will physically constrain the Supreme Leader and perform erotic electrostimulation of his erogenous zones._
> 
> _Option 5: The Resistance will deaccession up to four X-Wings. In exchange, Rey the Jedi will receive cunnilingus from the Supreme Leader."_

Rey stopped reading even faster this time. "Did I just read the word "meatsaber"?!? What is your problem?" she yelled.

"As I understand it, you already signed on to Option 4 when you went full Emperor Palpatine on my junk earlier," Kylo said nonchalantly. "I'll look forward to the news of a Resistance smuggling operation shutting down."

"Aaarrrggh!" Rey shouted. This man was so frustrating! "No stupid contracts! Either work with us or don't, and either..." she trailed off.

"I'm not trying to read your mind, but I think the phrase you are looking for here is "fuck me or don't,"" Kylo supplied helpfully. 

"No, just don't! Just leave me alone!" Rey felt like crying. The situation had been stressful enough when she thought her friends were harmed in the factory explosion. But Kylo Ren kept making things weird, and she was still on edge from arousal. Why did her Force sensitivity mean she always had to face these situations alone? Or--worse than alone--with her psychotic bondmate?

"Ok," he snarled, and she could see he too was on edge and frustrated, even if he had been masking a lot of it in flirtation. "I'll leave you alone. But I insist you look at my "depraved" contracts and make a choice."

"I'll do nothing of the sort!" Rey cried out.

"Oh yes you will!" he parroted back, voice pitched high. "You will because if you do not, the next Resistance operatives whose sabotage mission I uncover--which will be the next sabotage mission you try, understand, because my spy network IS that good--will be imprisoned. They could be tortured or killed, and they will definitely not achieve their objective."

"What the fuck!" Rey fumed. "That's not a choice. That's not a choice at all. _Fuck me or I torture your friends_ is bullshit."

"Rey," he stalked back toward her. "I don't want to threaten you. But you haven't been listening to me. Do you think I give a shit what happens to the Resistance? I do not. If I wanted to torture and kill them all, you know I could have done it months ago. Remember, I know where your base is."

Rey shook her head, trembling with anger, and turned away. This time she was the one who emitted the wave of energy that slammed the bond shut.

*********************************

When Rey burst disheveled out of her training room a minute later, she found a base that was buzzing with frantic activity. Pushing through the halls, she demanded entrance to General Leia's chamber and was immediately admitted. After a brief look up and down, Leia dismissed the Resistance leaders who had been trying to piece together what went wrong with Finn and Rose's mission (even though the mission objective was mysteriously achieved). 

"You've been closeted with him for a while," Leia observed. Rey winced, remembering her commander's Force sensitivity. "I'm going to assume you have some insight on what just happened?" the General prompted.

"Yes, though I have to admit I'm extremely confused," Rey answered. She looked the General in the eye before dropping the punchline: "Your son detonated the factory before our operatives could get to it."

Leia's brow furrowed for an almost imperceptible moment. "Why would he destroy his own infrastructure and personnel?"

Rey sighed. "He says the infrastructure mainly benefits Hux's side of their power balance, and he evacuated all the personnel. Presumably your intel has heard that today is now "Wisdom of the Supreme Leader Day?"

"Yes," Leia made a sour face. "Load of posh. Some flunky trying to kiss up to imperial power?"

"No, Ben invented this lovely holiday himself," Rey answered.

The General looked appalled. "What even has my son become? That's embarrassing. But Rey--since when are you calling him Ben?"

Rey covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm not? I don't think? Sorry. Anyway, he claims that he invented this appalling holiday to provide an excuse to get all of the non-military personnel out of the factory on the day we intended to destroy it."

"So he knew we intended to destroy it?" Leia queried sharply. "That was very closely guarded intel. I will have to look for a mole. I know it's not your bond, at least, since you found out about the expedition only a few minutes before we sent you in to distract him."

"Thanks for the ringing expression of confidence?" Rey smiled weakly. Then her expression darkened and she brought out a sheaf of crumpled flimsi. "There's something else I need to discuss with you alone, Leia, when it comes to...things like negotiating with the enemy. I don't think I can keep this a secret in good conscience."

"What is it?" Leia looked intrigued.

"I...hadn't described to you exactly how I had distracted Kylo Ren," Rey shaped her words carefully. Stars, this was really awkward to discuss.

"I didn't ask for details," Leia reassured her. "I trust you worked out how to open the bond with the Force and how to achieve your mission. As long as you weren't telling him Resistance secrets I don't see why I should concern myself with further investigating your area of competency."

"Um, well...he and I had some conversations..."

Leia interrupted her. "If by "conversations" you mean "sexual activities" I'm certainly not going to judge you; goodness, I'm probably honestly relieved he has a good woman in his life." 

"Well, there was some sexual activity involved, but there were also conversations with words, and... _Kyloknowswhereourbaseis_ ," she tumbled the words out.

Leia half stood from her desk in alarm, before settling down again. No use exploding into activity before fully understanding the threat.

"My son knows where our base is? He got this information...from you? During sex?" Leia looked extremely concerned.

"No, no," Rey objected violently. "He did _not_ fuck any information out of me. He has never gotten, and will never get, any information from me. He has an amazing spy network that has known this location since two days after Crait, and he has not shared the information with Hux."

Wide-eyed, the general processed the information. "Strange," she murmured. "I wonder why? When he was so dead set on destroying us all at Crait."

"Maybe Luke just really sets him off. I don't know why he hasn't used it. But I do know that he's threatening to use it now, and to arrest whatever operatives we send on our next missions. He bombed his factory to send a message: he is two steps ahead of us whatever we are doing."

"Threatening?" Leia asked. 

"Yes, he gave me an ultimatum. I have to choose one of his many transactional contract options from this list. I wish by the Force that I didn't have to show it to you, since you are his mom and it's gross and weird, but he's basically calling me a whore and I don't have anyone else to help me figure out what to do--no one else knows about the bond and they would all freak out."

Leia took the pages and began to skim them rapidly, eyes widening and a slight snicker emerging from her mouth. "Did you actually read these, Rey?"

"Some of them?" she squeaked. 

"Since you're the one they seem to impact the most, it would really behoove you to read them," Leia cautioned.

"You aren't...thinking we should accede to this?" Rey gasped.

"Well, at least claiming that we are would buy us time to relocate the base," Leia pointed out pragmatically.

Rey sat silently for a minute before nodding sharply. "You're my general, so I will do whatever you command. But I'm not going to read those lists any more. Just tell me where I'm going next."

"Understood," Leia smiled at her sadly as she left the room.

*******************************

The next morning found Rey back in her training room working off her excess energy and anger with a vigorous series of saber forms. Alone. For the first time, the night before Kylo hadn't opened the bond. She didn't want to admit that she missed it. She slashed her sparking saber through the air in a wide arc, spinning around only to come face to face with the diminutive general.

Rey was, as always, impressed by the older woman's equanimity in the face of danger. No one else in the Resistance would dare to sneak up on her! "How can I help you, General?"

"I've made a decision. Option 6. I commed Ben on an anonymous channel to inform him. The secure location you have chosen," and here Leia fixed Rey with a look that clearly brooked no disagreement, "is Maz Kanata's castle."

"I don't think I read to Option 6. That's the second list, right? The one where we surrender military advantages in return for his...sexual services?" Rey made a distasteful look.

"Read the damn list, girl. I command you," Leia shook her head. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, isn't Maz Kanata's castle a heap of ruins? Because of the First Order?"

"Well, one wing is still standing, but yes. My son has a lot to answer for there. I suggested to him that if the state of the accommodations was not up to his usual standard, he could use his Jedi training and move a few rocks while he waits for you to show up."

"And what did he say to that?" Rey asked, eyes wide.

"I have no idea," Leia admitted frankly. "Just because I have an anonymous channel that I'm pretty sure reaches him, doesn't mean he ever calls his mother back." Her shoulders slumped. "Good luck on Takodana, Rey. And may the Force be with you."

"With you too," Rey mumbled as she hurried to shower and pack for her journey.


	5. The Fourth Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face off to fulfill the terms of Option 6. Sorry, Supreme Leader: this is not going to go the way you think.

Rey had successfully jumped to hyperspace before she got the chance to unpack the flimsi and see what transaction Leia had signed her on for.

> _Option 6: The Resistance will free all First Order prisoners. In exchange, the Supreme Leader will spend the night with Rey the Jedi at a secure location and participate in sexual activities of her choosing. NO FORCE BOND_

Rey gasped in alarm and crumpled the papers, shoving them into a storage compartment. Then she commed headquarters at her first opportunity. "General! What are you thinking! All First Order prisoners?"

Leia chuckled, the sound rasping over the commlink. "Yes, all one of them." There was a pause as the younger woman digested the information.

"Ah. I see," Rey paused again. "Should I anticipate that he'll be pissed off when he learns he's not getting anything much out of this bargain?"

Leia laughed again. "If his spy network is as good as he claims, he already knows. So either he didn't pay attention to what he was writing, or perhaps he thinks he's getting something out of the bargain anyway. I must sign off, but Rey--" and she paused. "Don't come back to Ajan Kloss when you're done there. Stay at Maz's until you either receive my further instructions or determine that it's best for your safety to go somewhere else."

"As you wish, General," Rey responded, concern tinging her voice. _I guess they're moving the base while I provide cover...yet again_ , she mused, piloting the ship down into the atmosphere of Takodana. She thought of the first time she had come here, with Han and Finn and Chewie. She shuddered as she remembered the encounter in the forest with the cloaked man from her Force vision. Now she was going to meet him. The thought filled her with anticipation for reasons she really didn't want to examine. She needed to steel herself to be in control of the situation.

She left her shuttle in a field still littered with the debris of the battle from months ago, took her bags and proceeded on foot to the castle. As she approached she saw more ships and a few humanoids walking back and forth about their business. She also saw that a small crowd had gathered near the base of the intact wing of the castle. When she got closer she could see what they were looking at.

The Supreme Leader had stripped off his outer layers and stood there in leather pants and a sleeveless black undershirt, lightsaber clipped to his belt. Oblivious to the crowd around him, the air pulsated with energy in an aura around his powerful figure as he raised his hands toward the castle. Blocks of travertine and basalt rose inexorably through the air to take their rightful places in the old towers. Rey noticed just one minor jiggle as he became aware of her presence; then he refocused and continued the rebuilding process.

Dropping her bags in a heap, Rey looked askance at Kylo Ren before raising her own arms in a matching stance. She would show him she was not to be outdone. She took several deep, cleansing breaths and focused in the Force, picking out the pieces of rubble that belonged to the castle, feeling out where each belonged, tapping into the architectural vision that floated between them in the bond. Around her, more rocks and bricks began to float slowly through the air, reassembling in concert with the ones her partner lifted.

Neither Force user was sure of exactly how long they stood there, but when they emerged from their trance fully half the castle was restored to its proper shape and the diminutive castellan, Maz, stood near them with a platter of dried meat, bread, and fruit, and a bottle of sparkling wine.

"When we built this place the first time," she began, ignoring the fact that her two listeners were panting loudly from their exertion, "we christened it with a bottle of this bubbly. This time I've a mind to smash the bottle over your head, Ben Solo, instead of on my castle." She glared up at the Supreme Leader through her signature goggles.

"Please don't, Maz," he responded flatly. "My colleague would miss out on her first opportunity to try a millennium-old vintage. Just pour it in some glasses and share it with us already."

"Oh, but if I smashed it over your head she could lick it off you, young Solo." Maz turned away and wandered back into the building, hopefully in search of glasses. Kylo on the other hand was blushing so furiously it was even visible over the flush of exertion from his rock moving.

Rey began eating some of the snacks eagerly, then broke the awkward silence. "So, one prisoner, huh?" she asked him.

"One prisoner," he affirmed laconically.

"You knew that?"

"Yes," Kylo paused. "But I felt it was worth my time to free Phasma from Dameron's harassment. She is a professional and doesn't deserve that."

"We had Phasma in prison?" Rey was surprised. Finn had told her he thought he killed his old boss.

"Yes. She seems to have suffered a head injury and won't be leading Stormtroopers anymore, but Hux is less of a menace when she's around. Anyway, we got our prisoner back," Kylo turned to look at her, "so I'm _at your service._ "

"So if I wanted to lick champagne off of you..." she prodded.

"You could," he confirmed. "I don't recommend it. The best thing about sparkling wine is the bubbles."

"Hmm," was all Rey could respond. Silence fell again, interrupted only by chewing. 

"Liqueurs are better. For licking," he commented. "Maz almost certainly stocks Creme de Jogan. You could ask her."

"I could," Rey nodded. "But I don't think I will."

Kylo's face fell imperceptibly. "You're in charge."

***********************************

After a round of ancient bubbly was enjoyed by all, Maz escorted them to a cavernous chamber on the third floor of the undamaged wing of the palace. "The Royal Suite. I've cleared all the other guests out so they don't have to listen to you two. I'm going to go run some errands, but you can probably find some droids in the kitchen if you need more to eat. If you knock the place down you are going to fix it. Both of you. You hear?"

"Yes, Maz," the two Force users affirmed. Then the door slammed behind her and they were alone.

Rey thought about her resolve from earlier and put her bags down in a corner before removing her boots and sitting down behind the enormous hardwood desk that stood at one end of the room. At the other end was an equally enormous four poster bed replete with curtains and velvet upholstery. The middle of the giant room had a few furnishings from various opulent planetary traditions. Everything was at a scale that was completely absurd for Maz and would be more appropriate to a Wookiee. So Kylo Ren looked quite comfortable when he flopped down on the bed. 

"Whenever you're ready, sweetheart," he called down the room.

"Oh, I'm ready," Ren grinned toothily. "Come here."

Kylo sighed and sat up on the bed. He removed his own boots before stalking down the length of the room to stand on the other side of the desk from Rey. His hair was a bit sweaty from the earlier exertion and he still wore the leather pants and sleeveless shirt, but had thrown the tunic back over it, unbuttoned.

"Take off your clothes," Rey commanded, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet up on the desk. "Entertain me."

The Supreme Leader quirked an eyebrow at her, then shrugged before slowly removing the tunic and casting it aside. Next he peeled the black undershirt up his body. As he pulled it over his head, there was a moment when his biceps bulged and his abdomen twisted, showing off the perfect vee of muscles pointing into the waistband of his leather pants. The lower cut trousers were definitely flattering. Rey felt her pulse quickening in her throat but she just smirked up at the topless man.

"Go on," she gestured, picking up some fruit from the remnants of their earlier snacking. She popped the spherical fruit in her mouth and chewed casually. "All of it. Off."

This time Kylo held her gaze while he unfastened his lightsaber belt and put the weapon on the desk next to her. (Yes, it looked like he was unarmed and trusting her, but they both knew they could summon their sabers from much farther than across this one room.) Then he turned his attention to the fastenings of his pants. It took some effort to push the tight black leather down over his powerful buttocks, thighs, and calves and pull them off his feet. Rey could feel her pussy clenching at the memory of riding that enormous thigh. How much nicer it would feel without the clothing to separate them... She took a breath and refocused. No need to let her bondmate feel just how much she wanted him.

Finally the Supreme Leader removed his socks and underwear. Rey swallowed hard as she saw his cock for the first time, as it hardened under her gaze. She looked up and met his eyes, and his adam's apple bobbed as he, too, swallowed thickly.

"Spin. And...move away from the table." Rey didn't mind commanding him one bit.

He took a few steps back from the desk, allowing her a fuller view of his fine legs. Then he awkwardly turned around in a full circle, hands clenched at his sides. The profile view was...particularly instructive, Rey thought, her eyes drawn back to the incipient erection.

When he was facing her once more, she grinned. "Now dance."

Kylo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Dance?" He began to pick out the steps to some sort of complicated Alderaanian waltz. Rey laughed. His erection wilted a little bit at the sound.

"That's not what I was looking for, you goof," she smiled. "Look sexy. Dance like _Hutt Girls Gone Wild_ or whatever it was."

The Supreme Leader made an agonized grimace, his erection flagging further. "Let's not mention that. Ever again."

"Ok, whatever. Now get grooving, boy toy."

Kylo took a deep breath and tried to control his indignation. He'd hoped that Option 6 would be more like Option Sex, but if Rey liked to humiliate him, so be it. He thought about the tiny bit he knew about sexy dancing--scraps from his invasion of Poe Dameron's mind, Twi'lek holoporns, the unfortunately projected fantasies of his fans in the First Order. 

Clasping his hands behind his head to show off his arm, chest and abdominal muscles to best advantage, the Supreme Leader began slowly gyrating his hips. Doing this naked was really awkward, he thought as his half-hard cock swung in abrupt circles. 

On the other side of the desk, Rey raked her eyes up and down his powerful figure. She took her feet off the desk and sat up straight, fixing her gaze on the mesmerizing oscillations of his hardening member. Rey felt herself beginning to grow wet as Kylo fell into a rhythm of graceful, slow hip thrusts. Apparently he was as much of a natural at sexy dancing as she was at Force lightning, she thought as she snaked a hand under her waistband and into her panties.

"That's not fair," Kylo moaned when he saw what she was doing. "I want to watch you."

"I'm in charge, remember?" Rey snapped. "Just do what you're told."

Rey gathered the wetness from her vagina with two fingers, dragging them gradually up her slit inside her clothes. With her other hand, she reached inside the front of her chest wrappings and began to play with a nipple. She pinched herself firmly, enjoying the shiver of pleasure-pain. It reminded her of the sharp jolt of electricity when Kylo had pinned her up against the wall.

Rey was tempted to close her eyes and revel in the memory of her erotic interactions with Kylo Ren while listening to his soft huffs of breath while he gyrated valiantly. But then she would miss out on the sight of his muscles rippling, his cock straining towards her.

Okay, if she were honest with herself Rey didn't want to close her eyes and come to an erotic memory. She wanted to make a _new_ one by leaping over the desk and riding that hot stuff. But she knew that was what he wanted, too--he was certainly being loud enough about it in her mind--and it was very important to Rey that this stupid contract would _not_ result in her giving the Supreme Leader _anything_ that he wanted. Ever. Rey was so wet now, that when she left off her stroking and pushed her fingers up and into her tight channel, it felt deliriously right. She jammed her fingers in and out at a punishing pace, and began to stroke circles around her clit through her pants with her other hand. Rey was going to take what _she_ wanted. 

Kylo's eyes widened as he watched her arms moving rhythmically behind the desk, her breathing growing more erratic by the minute. He brought his hands down from behind his head and grasped his cock tightly with one hand, pumping gently while he continued to gyrate as he had been commanded. He eased the foreskin gently down and up the shaft, spreading the precum that beaded at the tip. He shivered with arousal, watching Rey's mouth fall open while she pleasured herself just feet away from him. If only he could see her wet, pink, swollen folds again like he had when they worked together to bring her to orgasm with the lightsaber hilt. He could feel his erection getting even larger when--

"Stop," Rey panted. "Stop...touching yourself. Hands off the dick. Just...dance."

Kylo moaned aloud, his rock hard dick bouncing painfully in front of him as he continued to pulsate his hips for her entertainment. He wondered if it would be possible to come just like this--no one touching his body, just her eyes devouring him. Maybe if he felt for her in the Force...

Just then Rey squealed, pressing on her clit while the other hand worked her cunt rapidly through a shuddering orgasm. He felt the shivering aftershocks of it through the Force and it took all his control to keep it from triggering his own orgasm. 

He stalked around to the other side of the desk where Rey was panting down from her high. He seized her behind the back and under her knees and lifted her bodily out of her chair. Rey shrieked. "Put me down!" she exclaimed, beating at his chest ineffectually with her free hand. He stalked naked across the room, cock bouncing back and forth under his delicious burden.

"As you command," he mocked, hurling her onto the bed. 

"You don't get to move me around," she protested. "You get to do what I say, when I tell you to."

"Perhaps I'm altering the deal," he growled, crawling up onto the bed. "Pray I don't alter it further."

"You don't _get_ to alter the deal," she persisted. He frowned. So much for seeing if she wanted him to take over the lead now that she'd come. "That's the whole point of the deal."

"Well, could I at least touch you?" he whined. "Or myself? I thought the deal was you were going to command my sexual services. Not my sexual humiliation."

Rey looked thoughtful. "Ok, you can touch me," she said, holding up a hand to block him when he immediately reached for her thigh. "Not like that. How I tell you. You look away," she commanded and waited until he actually did. Then she removed the clothing from her upper body, down to the breast band, and lay on the bed on her stomach. "Now you can look at me. Give me a massage," she said. 

The Supreme Leader sighed. "I'm going to have to be up in your space to do that. Can I put my pants back on?"

"No." Rey flipped her head to the other side and closed her eyes.

Disgruntled, Kylo shuffled up the bed on his knees and began firmly massaging her upper back. He stroked long, firm touches down her arms. Rey sighed with delight. He kept kneading her muscles, trying to keep himself in check as he palmed her adored body. It would be so easy to just flop on top of her, rip her pants down and plunge into that wet heat. Then again, it wouldn't be that easy because she would kick his ass. Then his mom would come kick his ass too, but that wasn't part of his favorite fantasy. So he just kept firmly stroking Rey's back, using nudges of the Force to loosen knots in her muscles, imagining a world in which this night had turned out how he hoped. They would be fighting for dominance, rolling over the bed in a haze of ecstasy...

"May I massage your legs?" he interrupted his daydream to ask.

"Yes, but not my butt," she mumbled in a fog of pleasure. 

So Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader and sex-slave-for-the-night, continued ignoring the pain of his persistent erection and gently, firmly kneaded the clothed, lissome legs of his beloved. He shook his head, hoping the thought hadn't seeped into the bond. Why was his life so fucked? Killing Snoke for her should have brought him everything he desired. But somehow he'd fucked it up. 

"Rey," he murmured into her ear as he stroked and massaged her inner thigh muscles. "How aroused you are. I can feel it too. Would you please let me pleasure you?"

She huffed and flipped over onto her back, batting his hands away and taking in the view of his firm body hunched over her, his disheveled hair, his powerful phallus, swollen purple. "No."

And then, because apparently she finally saw fit to deign him with a real answer, "I won't let you _service_ me for this stupid contract. I didn't care about the prisoner. I don't want a gigolo."

"Rey, please," he breathed, moving closer. "Not for the contract. And not so you can distract me for the Resistance. Don't worry, I already know where they are going."

"What?" she yelped. " _I_ don't even..."

He smirked. "Yeah, my mom left me a message. Don't look surprised. She and I also settled on Option 20--whenever you get around to reading it."

Rey rolled her eyes. "It still doesn't feel right."

"What would feel right, Rey?" he pleaded. "Just me and you, no masks, no contracts, no web of conflicting allegiances?" He sighed. "That's not possible for us. You know it. I know that the best I can hope for with you is that we can work toward the same goals and you'll let me, uh, scratch an itch for you every now and again." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You don't know how I worship you, Rey," he spoke lowly. 

Rey felt her eyes filling with tears and she rolled away from him again. "Ben, Kylo, whoever you are. Messing with your mind was fun, but you're right, I ended up feeling really conflicted. I can't escape our bond, I think I might not _want_ to escape our bond, but your obsession with power is a huge turn-off. I don't want to join you and rule the galaxy."

"Who _should_ rule the galaxy?" he asked seriously, stroking tendrils of hair away from the back of her neck.

"People like your mother," she responded confidently. 

Ben shook his head, a slight smile flitting across his face. "You should get some sleep, Rey," he said, pulling the soft coverlets over her curled up form. "Can I join you?"

Rey nodded, still facing away from him as tears glistened down her cheeks. "You can join me, but no ruling the galaxy and no funny business," she stipulated.

"Mmm, whatever you say, sweetheart," he said as he slipped his large body gracefully between the soft sheets, pulling her to him and nuzzling the back of her head. "Sleep well, Rey."

He felt some of the tension leave her body--probably as she realized he really wasn't going to keep pestering her to let him be her sex slave--and in a short time both of them had relaxed into a deep sleep.

*********************************

When morning light peeked through the heavy curtains Rey extracted herself from her naked bondmate's beefy arm and hurried over to her bags. The flimsi with his stupid contracts must be in here somewhere, she thought. After a few minutes of rifling through random objects she had packed or Leia had insisted on (she was going to wear a black sequined ballgown? seriously? on Takodana?), she remembered it was back at the ship and realized she would have to comm Leia if she wanted to learn what Option 20 meant. She slipped through the door and hurried to the nearest common room, deserted since Maz had evicted all her other guests from the wing. 

Soon the regal general appeared, a ghostly image in blue. "Good morning, General. Are you alone at the moment?" Receiving an answering nod, Rey continued. "Kylo tells me you've moved. Care to explain exactly what you've signed me up for? What's Option 20?"

Leia sighed. "Sorry I didn't explain everything in advance, but I think if you had known yesterday you would never have gone along with it. Before I get into the details, can I ask you how _you_ are? Do you feel safe at the moment? Did my son behave himself in accordance with, um, your wishes?"

Rey blushed, remembering his artless but strangely appealing dancing. "He did behave as I requested, yes. And I feel perfectly safe. No issues there."

Leia looked relieved. "Good. I knew you could handle yourself, but if he betrayed my values I would not have hesitated to rip up this ridiculous contract and come to kick his ass myself."

"Thank you, General," Rey responded, at a loss for words. What a strange family. "But...Option 20?"

"Option 20 comes from the menu where the Resistance sacrifices strategic objectives and he gives you sexual favors," Leia explained. Rey nodded. "I figured that would be more appealing than promising you would give him sexual favors."

"You assumed correctly," Rey said tersely.

"But Option 20 was the last item on the list. It follows a number of items I really wish I had never known my son could imagine, but this one is more...strategically focused." Leia's hologram shifted suddenly, the General looking quickly over her shoulder. Staticky sounds could be heard in the background.

"Yes?" Rey asked eagerly. She leaned closer to the viewer and was horrified at what she saw next. There was a flash of blaster bolts. Leia hissed in pain, grabbing her arm. More sounds of shouting came through the holo before Leia began to crumple to the floor and a second figure came into the picture.

They wore a strange assortment of black garments, accessorized with more weapons than Rey had ever seen on one person. A black cape flew over one shoulder and a black helmet covered their face, designed with a grim appearance that would strike fear into anyone who saw it. Rey realized that she was seeing someone she had only seen before in a Force vision -- one of the Knights of Ren from the periphery of the group that had stood over her threateningly in the rain.

The Knight hoisted Leia over their shoulder in a fireman's carry, then ignited a lightsaber. They turned toward the holoprojector and raised the lightsaber. As they brought it down, the transmission suddenly cut off.

Rey was back in the Royal Suite so fast she didn't even know how she got there. She leapt onto Kylo, shaking and slapping him awake. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he perceived the storm of terrified and angry emotions rolling off Rey.

"What the hell!" she growled. "What have you done with your mother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: I'm not going to kill off Leia.
> 
> In the dancing scene...this is what Kylo was going for: https://youtu.be/tKfwCjgiodg Do you think he was able to achieve it? ;)


	6. Option 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to add a chapter once again, but this time I swear there really is just one left. No spoilers for RoS in here, because this is an alternative universe where Leia lives, Palpatine isn't in the picture, and crazy shit happens like Rey using Force lightning! Lol!
> 
> I hope the ratio of plot to ridiculous Force-related sex shenanigans isn't too off from what you grew to expect in the first chapters. Writing canon-ish-verse is hard! Hope you enjoy, and happy new year!

Ben awoke to an absolute barrage of negative sensation that was simultaneously distressing and so, so much better than his average morning a few months earlier, when Snoke still lived. His bond hurt--Rey was distressed. His dick hurt--his morning wood was pissed about the prior night's lack of release. His shoulder hurt--Rey was translating her distress into slapping him and yelling. 

"What the hell," she panted, distraught. "What have you done with your mother?"

He stared at her wide-eyed in confusion. What could possibly have happened to Leia that could be construed as his fault?

Rey seemed to be really upset, and was waiting for an answer, and he was reminded that really, anything bad that befell any Resistance member could probably be construed as his fault, since as Supreme Leader he was theoretically responsible for the functioning of the entire galaxy.

"Rey, you seem really upset," he started hesitantly. "Last I know she and I made a contractual agreement and she initiated abandonment of the base on Ajan Kloss. A new site was identified; are you upset about the new site?"  
  


"The part of the new site where she is getting shot with blasters and abducted by the Knights of Ren! That's what I'm upset about! What the hell was this anyway, were you just distracting me while the First Order assassinated my friends?" she exploded.

"No, never...Knights of Ren? Can you slow down for a minute and describe what you know?"

"I was on a holocall with Leia when suddenly there was noise and she got shot in the arm. She was falling over when a Knight of Ren came in, slung her over his shoulder, and destroyed the holocam with a lightsaber."

"You're sure it was a Knight?" Ben mused. 

"Who else wields sabers these days? They had on a weird creepy black outfit with loads of weapons. I saw them in my vision when I first met the Skywalker saber, you know."

Ben nodded, his brow furrowed. "A firefight sounds bad, but I assure you the Knights would not be abducting anyone today. They're supposed to be providing security at my fortress. I think you described Zorak Ren. I'll try to get in touch with them and find out what's going on." Shoving the blankets off his body, he swiftly stood and began walking away from the bed toward his bags. But Rey swiftly interrupted his plans, shoving him to the wall with the Force.

Pinned to the wall, the Supreme Leader noticed that Rey's hold was not as strong today as it had been the last time she pinned him to the wall. If that meant she was less angry and drawing on her dark side powers less, he kindof regretted it, but at the same time the option of escape was a good thing. The other thing he noticed was that, yet again, she had him mercilessly frozen and he had an erection. He sighed. "What is it now? Why can't I go find out what's going on?"

"How do I trust you?" Rey asked fiercely. "How do I know you're not going to make the call to order her execution?"

"Rey, we've been over this. If I wanted to destroy you all I would have done it already. I don't want to kill my mom. Killing my dad sucked. Can you please let me go now?"

Rey tilted her head to the side. "How about this. Prove your intention by letting me examine your mind."

Ben's jaw tightened. "If you must. But try to be more gentle than the first time." She wasn't as rough as Snoke, but the intrusion to dig up his greatest fears of failing to measure up to Vader...that had not felt very nice.

Rey immediately stepped closer and reached her hand towards his head. She closed her eyes, finding her way along their Force bond. At last she was in his mind, swirling with passions. She carefully followed threads until she identified a region for Kylo's intent. She saw worry and inquisitiveness about his mother. She saw his profound desire to fuck her into the bed. She saw castles and lava. She saw a hand clenching and Hux choking, falling to the ground.

Rey found herself drawn in by this not-memory, Kylo's desire to choke Hux. Exploring Kylo's mind was a fascinating primer in how to use the Force. She clenched her other hand -- the one not stretched out toward his head -- involuntarily while experiencing Kylo's thoughts.

Suddenly she heard a rough gasping and gurgling sound. Her eyes shot open, only to see her bondmate struggling to breathe. Breaking out of his mind, she looked at her clenched fist in surprise as she stepped toward Ben in concern. At last she realized she needed to loosen her grip -- at which point everything went to shit. 

Ben found the fact that she was, apparently unintentionally, Force choking him both concerning and fucking erotic. All his senses were tingling. His vision began to fill with bright spots that reminded him of Rey's light. He might suffocate and die in the process, but it was glorious, he thought as an orgasm suddenly wracked his body. Jets of cum jerked out of him as he remained pinned to the wall, though that changed momentarily. Apparently, Rey realized that she was choking him, so she relaxed her grip. But she didn't have complete independent control of all the things she was doing to him in the Force. So just as he felt delicious oxygen returning to his airways, he also felt himself abruptly sliding down the wall to the floor.

And then he heard a disgusted shout. Rey had been too focused on exploring his mind and trying to stop choking him, and hadn't noticed that he was jizzing all over the place (it wasn't his fault she had him completely immobilized, naked and unable to catch his effluent in any way). She walked into the spray zone before she could stop moving.

"I'm so sorry," Ben coughed out, crumpled at the base of the wall. "So sorry. Couldn't stop it from hitting you," he continued to apologize while she removed her ruined shirt and used it to wipe semen off her arm and chin. "Uh," he continued as his voice came back, "do you think we could ever stop this thing where you pin me to the wall and make me ejaculate prematurely?"

"I don't have time for your banter, Ben," Rey growled, stalking off to her bags to retrieve a clean tunic. "Let's get back on track. I can see you have no intention of harming anyone today except Hux. Good luck with that one. Now, how about you call that Knight of Ren and the two of you can explain to me where exactly Leia is and what's going on."

Ben nodded rapidly, standing up to clean himself off and pull on some clothing before comming his subordinates. Rey kept talking.

"Later on you and I are going to have a very frank conversation about some things in your mind," she informed him. "Like the lava castle and the intense fucking. What was up with that?"

"As much as I would love to give you a very thorough and hands-on explanation right now," Ben responded, "we have important things to do. You'll find out all about the lava castle very soon. Shall we?" he gestured to the door which led to the holocomm equipment.

Pulling up a channel to the Knights of Ren was complicated on the best of days because of all the security protocols Ben had established to ensure that Hux and Snoke couldn't interfere with his control over the group. Today it was even worse than usual. After several minutes of experimentation with different channels and passcodes, however, he was patched through to Zorak Ren. Much to Rey's relief and Ben's mixed feelings, the Knight came into view with a tired-looking General Leia Organa at his side. Leia was the first to speak.

"Rey, I'm so sorry for how our last call ended," she said in her familiarly raspy voice. "Please don't murder my son. His creepy sidekick was only trying to help."

"What exactly is going on?" Rey demanded.

"Yes, I thought you were safely settled on Mustafar," Ben commented. Rey looked at him like he had grown a third ear in the middle of his forehead. _I'll explain why later_ , he telegraphed to her in the bond.

"The situation is stable at the moment but not ideal," Leia responded. "Poe was being Poe and flying some reconnaissance. Apparently quite a bit of your fleet has popped out around Mustafar since our arrival. I had the Knights take us up in the Falcon to create a diversion while he got out of trouble. I didn't count on the Finalizer using a tractor beam to drag us into their hangar bay. I was talking with you, Rey, when we were boarded by some stormtroopers. The Knights managed to eliminate them and lock down the ship. So we're basically safe but trapped on your flagship, Ben."

"Shit," Ben muttered. Just then Maz spoke up from behind him.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

Ben jumped. "What the fuck, Maz? Since when were you in the room?"

"It's not my problem if you are inattentive, boy," she retorted. "Now. Leia. Is Chewie on the Falcon with you?"

Leia sighed. "That's the bad news. He did pilot it up here with Zorak. But in the fight with the stormtroopers, he and BB-8 got captured. Hux has them."

"Not good," Maz muttered, adjusting her goggles. "But I have a plan. You sit tight. If this boy comms his knights, it means we've disabled the tractor beam and you should punch it and get back down to the planet."

"The planet is awful, by the way," Leia added. The Knight next to her made a loud snorting noise through their mask. "It's very hot and Poe whines about the flying conditions all the time. But I'm bringing in my Kaminoan decorator to remake the castle in a brighter aesthetic. You'll appreciate it."

Ben's jaw hung laxly. "Ok, mom, let's save bickering about the decor for later. For now we need to save your ass. I wonder what Hux's ploy is and why I haven't heard from him."

"Have you checked your regular comms recently?" Maz asked pointedly. Ben flushed, thinking of how distracted he had been, curling up in the giant bed with Rey by his side. And by their strange interactions the night before. He jumped up and hastened from the room to investigate his messages.

"Stay strong, General," Rey said as she closed the call, "and may the Force be with you." She turned around to face Maz. "Now. How about you fill me in on the plan you have to rescue Leia, Chewie and BB-8. I hope it doesn't involve any codebreakers, because the plan you gave Finn, Poe, and Rose frankly sucked."

Maz grinned. "I've got a better one this time. Or at least, I've got a good feeling about this. Let me explain."

****************************************

Rey and Maz were piloting Rey's shuttle from Takodana to the rendezvous point with the Finalizer and Falcon. Thankfully the journey would not take too long--they were not sure how many days the Knights and Leia could defend themselves before Hux would figure out a way to storm the Falcon. Ben was flying separately on his personal ship.

Rey checked the coordinates once more and retreated to her berth with her saber and kyber crystal to try to communicate with Kylo. She still had a lot of questions she wanted answered before they ended up in a firefight. 

Fortunately, Ben was not very occupied with flying his ship at the moment either, so they could have their chat through the bond. 

"Where do you want to start?" Rey demanded brusquely. "Option 20? The lava castle? How your fleet ended up conveniently hanging out over the new Resistance base?"

Ben sighed. "I apologize for that last part. But I think you'll understand everything better if I begin from the beginning. Option 20."

"Let's hear it." Rey crossed her arms with a frown.

"Let me point out," he said stubbornly, jabbing a finger at her, "that if you had actually read all the contract options you would not be surprised or confused right now, and you could have participated in the decision making. Instead you dumped it all on my mom."

"I can point out that all of your options are stupid and you should have just jumped at the chance to quit the stupid First Order after I helped you relieve it of its abusive master. But go on," Rey snarked in return.

"Okay, so most of the options were...for our entertainment," Ben blushed lightly. "I'd much rather have hate sex than have you actively trying to murder me, because it's getting harder to defend against you without actually hurting you."

"If that's meant to be a compliment it is a sucky one."

"It was meant to be two compliments?" Ben made a sort of odd puppy dog face. "I want more sexual encounters with you and you are getting better at combat?" Rey sighed heavily, shaking her head, so he just continued. "Anyway, I was realizing that the Resistance isn't a worthwhile enemy" -- here Rey huffed with anger -- "except you, of course, and I don't actually want you to be my enemy, but Hux actually is a dangerous enemy, so..." Ben realized he was rambling. "Anyway I realized that handing you these papers could be an opportunity to negotiate covertly with Leia for an end to the war. I'm the Supreme Leader, so I should be able to remake the galaxy however I want. And speaking practically, Hux with his enormous army and sick fascination for super-weapons is actually going to be a lot bigger impediment to me than the utterly disarmed Republic-allied folks."

"Whoa, just a moment," Rey said. "You're saying you considered negotiating with Leia, bringing down Hux, then remaking the galactic government?"

"More or less. If you read past the first dozen options on either list, you get into highly technical plans for resolving my issues with the Resistance. Option 20 was not my first choice, but by selecting it Leia demonstrated her good faith to me. And to you."

"To me?" Rey queried.

"Yes, my preferred option was K, where the Resistance hands you over to become my Empress," Ben replied nonchalantly. "I guess Leia figured you'd need to come to that decision yourself."

"Why do you have to be this way?" Rey grimaced. "Is it the dark side?"

"No, I hear Palpatine had no game whatsoever," Ben smirked. "Anyway, do you want to hear about the option she actually chose or not? We don't have all day before it's time to carry out Maz's hare-brained scheme."

"Fine," Rey huffed. "Let's hear how she, quote unquote, demonstrated her good faith to you."

Ben looked at her seriously. "Leia has some longstanding issues with her heritage. I left, in the end, after freaking out when I learned from someone other than her that my grandfather was Darth Vader. If she and I are to work together going forward, she's going to need to deal with the fact of who I am, not hide it again. So, Option 20 involves her explicitly acknowledging her heritage."

"How so?" Rey asked.

"The Resistance was invited to leave its base on Ajan Kloss and relocate to a secure location that would be legitimately the possession of General Leia Organa if it weren't for her own extremely strict view on the redistribution of war criminals' assets. Namely, Fortress Vader on Mustafar."

"Wait, you convinced the Resistance to move to Darth Vader's ruined castle?!?" 

"Not exactly," Ben replied. "Yes, rumor has it that it is ruined. But actually Vader set up an extremely complicated security system after he successfully took control of Mustafar from Momin. He hoped to bring Luke to join him, so he coded the security system to respond to his DNA. If you don't share his DNA, you can't even perceive that the fortress is there -- it seems to be in ruins. But if you do share his DNA, the fortress will protect you and your associates indefinitely."

"How did you learn this?" Rey asked, intrigued despite herself.

"Snoke suspected something of the sort and gave Mustafar to me. He hoped I would unlock the castle and hand over the darkside portal and the Sith holocrons to him. But I made it my practice to preserve certain mental spaces to do with my family from Snoke -- that's the only way Leia has survived this long -- and once I figured out how to access the castle, I decided it could remain my secret. As far as he knew it was actually ruins and there wasn't any secret, I just liked to visit the planet from time to time to commune with Vader's spirit."

"Interesting. But to return to the situation right now, the DNA access coding means your mom can also be safe in Fortress Vader?" 

"Yes. Honestly, Leia has a lot of Vader in her and that probably had an effect on why she didn't train as a Jedi," Ben responded. Rey kept her mouth shut, despite having heard basically the same thing from the General. "He would be proud to see her taking possession of his castle and redecorating it in some awful way."

"I understand now why Option 20 is safe for the Resistance and shows Leia's goodwill both to you and me. But I don't understand how it accords with the longterm goals for either you or her," Rey objected.

"We'll figure it out," Ben said blithely. "If my mother and I align, the only people in the galaxy powerful enough to interfere are you and Hux. Maz sounds like she has a plan for Hux. You can decide where you stand. Do you want to align with your general and your bondmate? Or do you want a lifetime of civil war? Anyway, enough talking. We're getting to the Finalizer, so it's time for us to act."

"True," Rey commented. "I guess, may the Force be with you?" It didn't feel quite right to say to Kylo Ren. But this expedition might change quite a few things in previously unimaginable directions. If she, Maz, and Kylo succeeded in rescuing Leia, Chewie, BB-8, and the Knights and reunited on Mustafar, it would mean they were all committed to forging a new way together.

The bond faded out as the proximity alert signaled their departure from hyperspace. Rey helped Maz with the switches and levers that would otherwise be out of the elderly humanoid's reach, then retreated to a back seat and fastened binders on herself. She hoped this whole plan wasn't a very bad idea. She could sense that Kylo's shuttle was approaching the Star Destroyer from the other side under state-of-the-art cloaking.

Maz requested permission to dock in order to negotiate an exchange of prisoners. There was clearly some disagreement on the other end as to whether a well known anti-First Order pirate queen should be permitted, but eventually they were allowed to land. Rey hoped it was in good faith intention to negotiate, and not just in order to take both of them prisoner. If anyone made a move on Maz, Rey knew what she had to do. For the moment, though, her job was to pretend to be a prisoner.

"I'm here for the Wookiee," Maz stated in her no-nonsense way. "I brought someone you might like to have even more."

"Why would I want the filthy scavenger?" Hux sniped, marching into the hangar at the head of a company of stormtroopers.

"Last I heard the Supreme Leader was interested in...acquiring the Jedi," Maz responded. "My understanding is you serve him, in which case it'd be in your interest to take her off my hands and give me the Wookiee."

Hux sneered. "The Supreme Leader isn't here. What if I don't care about the Jedi?"

"She's rather powerful. If you are considering your own position in the First Order it's best to know exactly where your enemies are. I recommend in Force-suppressing binders like these, or an ysalamiri cage." 

Hux blanched. Just as Maz made the suggestion he might be "considering his position," a First Order officer had murmured in his ear that the Supreme Leader had just docked his shuttle at his private hangar on the other side of the vessel. He needed to decide what to do about this situation, fast. Things would be complicated enough when he needed to confront the notoriously unstable Force user about why his Knights were refusing to hand over the leader of the Resistance into normal First Order custody.

"What turned you suddenly from space pirate with no love for the First Order, to bounty hunter, Maz?" he queried, as he performed a quick mental calculation of the number of troops he had in the room.

"It's all about the Wookiee, General. I'd like to see him free."

"And you're willing to betray this young lady to that end? Besides which, how were you even able to apprehend her?" 

"She passed out after destroying my bar," Maz lied cheerfully. "I'd rather she be your problem. I think you can see how this deal can be beneficial to you."

"Hmm," Hux muttered. There was something very persuasive about the old pirate. But there had to be a trap. Didn't there?

*****************************************************************

Across the ship, Kylo Ren was a man on a mission. As soon as he docked he accessed the master controls in his chambers and scheduled an immediate downtime for all security cameras. Then he made his way as swiftly as possible to the tractor beam control room. Approaching it, he reached out in the Force to compel the half dozen stormtroopers and flunkies who were standing around to feel like they had something important to do elsewhere. Flipping the switch was the work of a moment.

He was reminded of his parents' and Luke's old stories about the escape from the first Death Star. "Old Ben" had taken care of the tractor beam and then got owned by Darth Vader. Kylo scowled. What was he even doing? Oh, right. Helping his mom and his Knights escape so Hux didn't have that bargaining chip. And he had to do it fast enough and well enough that he and Rey could survive whatever shitshow would follow. He was going to do this way better than Old Ben, though. He activated his lightsaber and felt the anger and frustration of the last 24 hours flow through him. He struck the tractor beam generator again and again, slashing until it was a pile of smoldering wreckage.

No one would stop the Falcon from leaving now. Or anyone else. For a week or two. He returned to his chambers and hastily undertook the series of steps to comm the Knights of Ren. Zorak's helmet flickered into view and he saw the Knight salute his understanding that the tractor beam was disabled before shutting down the transmission. Now it was time to get to the hangar.

************************************************

Hux gave an internal sigh of relief when the troopers escorted a cuffed Chewbacca into the hangar area, seizing Rey's arm in exchange. The general was not sure that Kylo Ren would approve of this course of action, so he wanted it done before the Supreme Leader came to check in on things. Where was the man, anyway? He would normally come make Hux's life a living hell within five minutes of returning to the flagship. He watched as the space pirate and the Wookiee returned to the battered shuttle. Hux would give orders to fire on the shuttle as soon as it was clear of the ship, naturally. 

"The new prisoner," Hux began instructing the troopers. "Take her to..."

"My chambers, thank you, Hux," Kylo spoke loudly, striding across the room. "I will handle the Jedi from here."

Hux opened his mouth to protest as the stormtroopers began rudely shoving Rey toward the door. But everyone stopped short in their places when the Millennium Falcon suddenly ignited its engines and blasted off, making a clean escape from the hangar. 

"Blast that ship! Someone! Now!" Hux yelled. "And find out why the tractor beam is disabled!" 

In the commotion, no one noticed that Maz and Chewie had altered their direction and slipped through a little-used door from the hangar that led into service areas of the ship. "Where's BB-8?" Maz asked her companion. "Waerreargh," he responded, smiling fondly. BB-8 was certainly intrepid for such a small droid. He had quickly evaded their captors and was probably convincing the ship's computers to join the Resistance by this point. 

"Well, I hope he finds us before it's time to get out of here," Maz shook her head. She opened her utility vest and removed several packages of high explosives, giving half of them to Chewie. "See you back in the hangar in ten," she grinned.

***************************************************

In that hangar, chaos reigned. No one had managed to fire on the Falcon before it successfully escaped back into the inhospitable atmosphere of Mustafar. With her guards distracted, Rey had swiftly loosened her (not actually Force suppressing) cuffs and exchanged a glance with Ben. He nodded. Just then two officers came running up to Hux, who was stomping around fuming, to report on the tractor beam.

"Its generator has been destroyed, sir," the first officer reported breathlessly. "Damage appears consistent with other destruction of equipment by lightsaber, sir." Hux's eyes flashed and he turned menacingly to Kylo. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Hux demanded. "Are you such an imbecile that your wanton damage of property has allowed the escape of the head of the Resistance? Or are you betraying the First Order?"

The Supreme Leader stepped closer to Hux, looming over him. "I am no traitor to myself. You are the traitor. You did not see fit to inform me that you had apprehended the head of the Resistance. In fact, she was already in the custody of my personal security force and was to be remanded into safe keeping on my highly Resistance-proof planet, Mustafar. The only possible explanation for your failure to inform me of your action is that you anticipated taking traitorous action."

"What exactly is safe keeping when the head of the Resistance is your mo--" Hux didn't get to finish his sentence, because he had to start clutching at his throat in agony. Ben looked down at his hands in brief confusion -- they were both at rest, not clenched at all -- before quickly realizing that Rey was practicing her new ability. He grinned broadly. Rey did not have very good control of this ability yet, so Ben was not particularly surprised when the general passed out from lack of oxygen before falling to the floor. Rey looked down at the body stunned. 

_Don't worry,_ Ben murmured over the bond. _You didn't kill him. He's used to this by now._

Rey was relieved but also conflicted. Everything would be much simpler for the Resistance -- and for Ben -- if Hux were in fact dead. But she still couldn't bring herself to kill him intentionally with the Force. It seemed such a twisted way to use the vital energy that connected all living beings.

The officers and stormtroopers in the hangar were circling warily as they saw that their General and their Supreme Leader were in conflict and the general was now lying on the floor in a heap. 

"Carry on," the Supreme Leader spoke loudly. He seized Rey roughly by the arm. "I'll take the prisoner from here," he assured the stormtroopers, leading her off toward his chambers. There they could find his special shuttle and get back down to Mustafar to regroup. "Where's Maz and Chewie?" he wondered to Rey as they neared his hallway. "Why was their shuttle still here?"

"Probably just looking for BB-8," Rey lied, hoping it was convincing this time.

"Why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?" Ben furrowed his brow. "Why would...oh shit. I have psychotic Resistance operatives wandering my flagship unsupervised, don't I?"

Rey grinned at him broadly. "Let the past die, kill it if you have to," she said impishly. "On which note I recommend we get out of here in the next two to three minutes. You have a ship, right?"

"Yes, a damn fast one," he responded. "I think I may regret this, but let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Zorak Ren is named after the character from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Ghost_Coast_to_Coast  
> I don't think he's a praying mantis under the helmet, but you never know with Knights of Ren.


	7. Sith or Shit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good Star War ends with a celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for coming along for the "Ride." I really appreciate the kudos and comments! I think I've managed to abuse every single Force ability I can think of over the course of this fic, but if there are any I missed be sure to let me know in the comments.

BB-8 beeped cheerily at Chewbacca as they converged on the hangar. The plucky droid had freed two Resistance prisoners from the detention block while the others were hiding their explosives. Chewie roared his approval and finished setting the detonators. Now they just had to locate Maz and get back on the shuttle. Rey had anticipated finding another way off the ship with Ben, and Chewie hoped she anticipated correctly. And had a well functioning chronometer.

A flash of gunfire from the other doorway leading into the hangar alerted him to Maz's approach, and Chewie began firing his bowcaster into the clumps of stormtroopers with abandon. He, Maz, BB-8 and the escaped prisoners quickly boarded their shuttle and began the departure sequence despite the hail of blaster fire. The old Wookiee heaved a sigh of relief as they escaped the hangar and jumped to hyperspace. He'd let Leia sort out all the mumbo-jumbo on Mustafar. He and Maz deserved a vacation.

They were long gone and couldn't hear or see it when the Finalizer exploded into a billion glowing fragments.

************************************

Rey on the other hand had a front seat view. The blast engulfed Kylo's command shuttle as he piloted it recklessly away from the demolished flagship. Rey clung on, wishing she was the one at the helm. Though to be honest her bond mate was actually quite an excellent pilot as well. 

She sighed. "Sorry Maz and I didn't tell you that was part of the plan," she muttered quietly. "But if you think about it Hux just got a whole lot weaker."

Ben punched a few buttons to control their entry into the atmosphere of Mustafar and clenched and unclenched his gloved fist. "I just got a whole lot weaker too," he gritted out. Somehow he didn't feel quite as angry as he ought to, though. Ben wondered why. Especially on this planet it had always been so easy to tap into the power of the dark side. Had he lost himself over the last few weeks of interacting with Rey?

As if she could read his mind, she shook her head. "No, you're stronger now," she said confidently. "Hux and the officers who were most loyal to him just got blown up. All the people who would willingly capture your Knights and your mother and tell you nothing about it, they're gone. You lost one ship but I imagine there are quite a few more ships loyal to the Supreme Leader. And whoever was loyal to Hux now has a power vacuum and might as well transfer their loyalty to you," she pointed out.

Ben rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like such a blessing that Maz and Chewie just detonated my flagship."

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. "It's what you said about the past dying. Hux would never have sat idly by and allowed you to negotiate with your mother in a secret family fortress. Whatever your plans are, they will turn out better now."

He ran his gloved hand through his hair thoughtfully before swiveling around to face Rey. "I better not see Maz Kanata again for a long time," he growled. "I rebuild her castle and this is what I get in return."

" _We_ rebuilt her castle," Rey corrected. "Look, it's time to land this thing. How much of the Resistance is living in the fortress with Leia? Are they going to be happy to see you, or do you have, like, a spare cowl that maybe isn't black?"

Ben scowled and piloted the ship carefully onto an empty landing platform surrounded by lava fields. "The Resistance can fucking deal with it. Let's go."

******************************************

Rey would never stop being impressed at Leia's leadership skills. Immediately upon returning to her new base and receiving the news of Maz and Chewie's successful escape, the general had declared a celebration and produced a vast quantity of Corellian whiskey from unknown sources. So everyone was already two shots in and in a good mood when Rey and "Leia's son Ben" walked into the fortress. The general led them quickly past the festivities and into her inner sanctum, which was already showing the touches of the Kaminoan decorator. 

"It's...not black," Rey commented, trying to be polite. The entire place was creepy and felt a bit off to her in the Force. Kaydel looked up from a datapad she was consulting with Zorak Ren and giggled. 

"We're trying here, Rey," Kaydel said. "You just take care of your part of the bargain and we will wrap up negotiations on this rock as fast as we can."

Rey looked at Ben quizzically. "We never finished discussing Option 20, did we," she said. "What _is_ my part of the bargain?"

Ben shook his head, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "No we did not. My mother and I have some media releases to take care of, and then I'm happy to explain."

"Understood. I'm going to check in with my friends," Rey said.

*******************************

Rey enjoyed a few rounds of drinks with Rose and Finn while she recounted the harrowing adventure with Maz Kanata. She left out the parts about Kylo Ren being her (underutilized) sex slave for the night. She could sense him through the bond, operating at a lower level of anger than usual but enduring some frustration. Undoubtedly it was difficult to send out exactly the right message that would reassure his followers that he was safe on Mustafar mourning the loss of his flagship but still integrally in charge of the entire organization. He needed to keep the First Order fleet in line while preparing the galaxy for change. Leia would have the same challenge when trying to rally Republic supporters without reigniting their suspicions of her heritage. 

At last Ben came for her. "Hey my man," a drunk Finn said, clasping him on the shoulder while Rose gave him a hug. Rey felt sorry for his confusion. He must be even less accustomed to friendly human contact than she was--unless she was deeply misunderstanding how the Knights of Ren worked together. 

"Nice, uh, meeting you too," Ben responded evenly, extracting himself and then seizing Rey firmly by the wrist. "Rey and I have some things to talk about."

He led her off to one end of the space where a narrow doorway led into a steeply spiraling staircase. At the very top they came out into an austere but comfortable tower room. It was completely undecorated except for the geometrically patterned windows that let in a pale daylight on all sides. There was a bed, a sofa, and a desk, all black.

"This is the one room I used when I would come here," Ben said, swallowing hard. "We can let the Knights and the Resistance have the run of the place and there will still be some peace and quiet up here." 

Rey hummed. "I feel less of that...grimness up here too."

"Ah, the planetary miasma? All the ages of angry Sith?"

"Ugh," she shivered. "Anyway, you said you had something to explain?"

Ben nodded. He removed his gloves, placing them on the desk, before rummaging around in one of its drawers. "Here," he said, shoving a flimsi at her. "Just read it finally, will you?"

> _Option 20: The Resistance will vacate their current base and relocate to Leia Organa's ancestral property, Fortress Vader on Mustafar, for peace negotiations with the Supreme Leader. Leia Organa and the Supreme Leader will serve as co-regents of a transitional post-war government organized around the principles outlined in the following pages. Rey the Jedi will participate in the government or distract the Supreme Leader from participation in the government as she sees fit._

Rey furrowed her brow. "So this is just yet another attempt to get me to join you, is it? I have to either rule with you," she paused, at which point Ben cut in to say "and Leia!"

"...Or I have to distract you, and we both know what that means," Rey finished.

"Oh, do we?" Ben grinned at her. "You might have to remind me. Or should I remind you?" 

He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, tracing the form of his shimmering bondmate in his mind. Her Force signature was even more striking here on Mustafar. Now thinking about her physical form, he stroked ghostly touches in the Force across her breasts. She shivered.

"You know, I seem to recall just last night you saying that the galaxy should be ruled by people like my mother," Ben went on, opening his eyes but maintaining the telekinetic fondling. "If you keep me occupied enough, I won't be able to interfere with her. I'll just have time to put out public service announcements on why good First Order members should accept their new galactic overlord, Leia Organa. Don't you think that's good enough reason to, you know, _join me_?" As he said this he made a come-hither gesture with his long fingers. Rey's mind went unbidden to the explicit images she had found in his mind that morning--though after all that had happened, it felt like weeks ago.

"I hate you," she said without passion.

"I know," he smirked, and pulled her into his arms. He settled her on his lap as he sat on the edge of the large bed. Grasping her face in his large hands, he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her open to him and soon they were passionately exploring each other's mouths. Rey's hands came up to tentatively explore his broad chest, still clothed in a heavy black tunic. Ben lost himself in her strength, her beauty, her warmth, the glittering brightness of her Force signature when she was inflamed with lust. 

Just then he felt a sharp pinch on his hardening cock. His eyes flew open with surprise--Rey's hands were still tracing the muscles of his upper body. He separated breathlessly from the kiss.

"What the fuck?"

Rey giggled. "Sorry, did I screw that up? Just trying to replicate your nifty trick of Force fondling from a few minutes ago."

Ben scowled. "Like this?" he asked, reaching out in his mind to trace where he figured her labia probably were with feather-light touches. She squirmed in his lap, panting lightly.

"Yeah...like that," Rey moaned.

"Well, let's just say you have _not_ mastered that technique yet," Ben deadpanned. "You pinched me."

Rey winced. "Maybe I should try it...not in the Force first? Would you take your trousers off?"

Ben gulped, nodding wide-eyed. "That sounds like a very good plan."

Rey rolled off his lap onto the bed and began unfastening his clothing. "Show me your meatsaber, baby."

Ben rolled his eyes. "In my defense, I was pretty pissed off when I wrote those, and I thought you were fucking Poe Dameron and just teasing me on the orders of my own mother, of all people."

"Whatever, Ben," Rey responded, reaching into his pants to pull out his cock, touching it for the first time. She bit her lip. "It was the most ridiculous thing to inscribe in calligraphy."

"I'd inscribe anything in calligraphy for you, Rey," Ben spoke deeply, looking at her with awe as she gripped him with slender, calloused fingers. She seemed to think a lightsaber grip would be appropriate, but he didn't have it in him to correct her. To be honest he needed to hope she was pretty bad at pleasuring him or he was going to lose it in no time again. It was probably time to start thinking about unappealing things, like Hux, and his mom, and what Snoke's gold bathrobe smelled like when you got overly close to the guy. 

"There is actually one of the Jedi texts that I wanted to ask you to transcribe some parts of in your beautiful handwriting," Rey said eagerly before scooting down to lick a tentative stripe up his straining member. Ben's mind stuttered at the dissonance between the sensation of having the most amazing woman in the universe willing to give him oral pleasure, and the fact that she wanted to talk about Jedi texts while she was doing it.

"Uhhh..." he said eloquently.

"Yeah," she went on. "I don't think I'm understanding the text well enough in the old fashioned writing. I hope you can help me understand it." This was actually going to get his stamina back on track, Ben thought, running a hand gently over her hair to fumble with the ties constraining her buns. She had such nice hair, he couldn't wait to really get his fingers tangled in it. 

"Mmm," Rey moaned, gently sucking his tip. She didn't really know what she was doing, and clearly this thing was not going to fit in her mouth all the way, but he seemed to be pretty overwhelmed so she figured she could just keep exploring for a while. And maybe work up the courage to finish saying what she was trying to say. "So the book is called--if I'm understanding it right-- _Bastila Shan's Treatise on the Prime Jedi_." Ben felt confused in the bond, so she licked and sucked and nibbled for a minute until he didn't appear to have thoughts anymore. Sitting up, she peeled off her wraps and breast band. Ben obligingly reached out to roll a nipple between his thumb and fingers while she returned to paying attentions to his cock.

"Why the fuck are you talking about Jedi texts," he finally managed to mumble.

"Um, the book seems to be an account of how a Jedi and a Sith can attain simultaneous orgasms together that suspend the normal passing of time," she muttered rapidly. 

Ben's eyes shot open. "But I'm not a Sith," he said sadly.

"And I'm not a Jedi," she responded hopefully, firmly pumping his cock with her hand. He placed his own hand over hers, stilling the movement. 

"So what is the point?" he asked.

"I think it says that any balanced pair of Force users can use certain positions to attain, um, physical enlightenment? The main position she calls the Prime Jedi seems to go like, I would turn around and you would put your mouth on me while I..." At this point Ben cut her off by pulling her up his body and kissing her forcefully.

"Rey," he murmured passionately, resting his forehead on hers. "I have no idea how I failed to discover that Jedi learning contained such amazing texts when I was at the Academy. And I would very much like to explore them with you, and read them, and calligraphically design them, and whatever you want." While he spoke he was tugging her leggings down her legs impatiently and shrugging out of his own remaining clothing. "But for our first time I do not think we need the arcane secrets of Bastila Shan and Darth Revan, okay darling? Let's save that for when you need to distract me from my mother reinstituting a Senate."

"Now you're the one thinking too hard," Rey smiled at him fondly. "Could you just touch me already?"

"Where?" he asked breathlessly.

"Everywhere," she whispered, kissing his neck hungrily. "Everywhere."

"I think I can do that," Ben responded. 

********************************************

Downstairs the Resistance celebration was in full swing. Media duties complete, Leia Organa and Kaydel joined the party. Leia took a glass of Corellian whiskey from Rose with a smile, and settled down on the couch next to Poe. 

"It's been a long fight, friends," the general said. "Let's relax tonight, because we have some tough diplomacy ahead tomorrow."

Poe looked at her searchingly. "Hear hear," he said loudly. When everyone else's attention moved elsewhere, though, he edged in closer to Leia. "You doing all right, ma'am?" he asked. "We took down the Finalizer today. Do you feel like the death of Kylo Ren means closure for Han?" 

Leia glared at him. Was Poe dumb enough that he'd never realized his childhood frenemy became Kylo Ren, or was he intentionally being a jerk? Probably the former. "From a certain point of view," she replied acidly. 

Across the table, Finn picked up on the tense energy. "Why don't we play a drinking game, guys?" he said eagerly.

"What a fantastic idea," Leia enthused. "You know, there was a great game we used to play in the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic whenever we took over a Sith site. It's called Sith or Shit. Anyone up for it?" She grinned. Unsurprisingly, lots of people were enthusiastic about whatever the acclaimed general wanted to do, so there was a chorus of cheers. "Okay then. Rose, hand me that book, will you?" She gestured to a heavy black leather tome that lay on a side table, bottles of booze scattered around it.

"Every Sith site always seemed to have a book of weird lore or rituals. So the point of the game is you open the book, and you either read out a ritual or you make one up. Everyone guesses whether it's really a Sith ritual or banthashit, and then anyone who was wrong drinks. The reader drinks unless they get everyone to guess wrong."

"I feel like this is too nerdy for me," Snap said and moved to a different group of loud pilots on the other side of the room. 

"I'm in!" Rose said. "Sounds fun." Finn, Poe, and Kaydel nodded in agreement. 

"I'll go first," Finn said eagerly, grabbing the book. "Those dudes were freaky. Get ready to drink."

*********************************************************

Rey moaned in delight as she ran her hands through Ben's thick black locks. His solid torso was settled heavily between her thighs, caging her in with his powerful arms while he teased her nipples with his tongue. He paused to look up at her, starry-eyed. "How are you so tough when you fight me, and so fucking soft at the same time?" He nipped at her breast again, driving her to grind up onto him with her hips. "Needy, needy," he tsked. "Just be patient, Scavenger."

"Don't call me--ungghh," Rey lost all power of coherent speech as he eased a thick finger into her cunt. She hadn't realized quite how wet and ready she was until she felt him slip into her so easily. Her body swallowed him up greedily. Ben added a second finger, pumping gently in and out as he rested on his side and played with a nipple with his other hand. There was an electricity, an anticipation building between them that felt like the pulsing purple energy when they crossed lightsabers.

Stars, Ben wanted to make it good for her. He knew she had sensitive breasts. He knew she could take something as large as him--not that he had spent a lot of his time at the Jedi Academy comparing his erection to lightsaber handles, but he was pretty sure Anakin's saber hilt was less designed for her body than his dick was. But he wanted it to be perfect. He brushed her clitoris with his thumb gently, sending a shudder through her whole body.

"Rey, babe, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, if you don't stop doing that with your hand," she said, pulling up on his wrist urgently. He kept pumping his fingers, experimenting with curling them up inside her to scrape along the front wall of her channel.

"I want you to feel so good. Can you show me your fantasies?"

"Like, get off in front of you? You already watched me with the lightsaber and when you danced for me."

"No, not that," Ben swallowed hard. "Like, in our minds. I can go looking in your mind if you want, but after how we met I feel like you might not appreciate that."

Rey paused, considering him. "I see your point. But I think you're a different man now. I think I want you in all of me. And I was just in your head looking at your fantasies this morning, so it's only fair."

"Seriously?" Ben asked. "Thank you. I will do everything to make sure it doesn't hurt."

He caressed the side of her head gently, sending in tendrils of his consciousness to seek out her carnal desires in the Force. It was somewhat gratifying to see that all the imagery he could turn up featured him. Often he was shirtless, and she imagined him with her legs draped over his shoulders, passionately tonguing her core. Or she envisioned him fucking into her harder and harder while she perched on the edge of the table that had separated them at Maz's the day before.

"Thank you, Rey," he whispered as he withdrew from examining her desires. "I'm going to try to make those all come true. Except for the one with the gangbang with the Knights of Ren. I don't like to share," he muttered.

"Oh crap, you saw that one?" Rey said, flushing bright red. "I don't want that to actually happen either. Some fantasies can stay imaginary!"

"You're a fantasy that became real, though," Ben spoke deeply. "I feel like I'm going to discover at any moment that I'm dead and this is all a dream."

"Don't get too maudlin now," Rey smiled. 

"Yes ma'am," Ben smirked, standing from the bed.

"Wait!" Rey reached for him ineffectually. He didn't go far, though. He grasped her well-muscled calves and yanked until she slid so her hips rested at the edge of the bed. Then he sank down to sit on the floor next to her.

"This one comes from both our fantasies," he said, locking eyes with Rey and then ducking to lick a first swipe through her pink labia. Rey moaned incoherently as he slurped at her pussy, large hands gripping her thighs firmly enough to bruise.

*****************************************************

Back at the party Leia's game was gaining in hilarity as the players got more wasted. "My turn," the general demanded the heavy book. She flipped through the pages, furrowing her brow, until she came to something that caused her a small smile.

"Ok everyone," she said. "Sith or Shit: _The Curse of Maul. He whoso entereth the underground regions of Castle Mustafar shall be immediately devoured by Sith hounds._ "

"That sounds totally bloodthirsty. I say Sith," Finn said confidently. 

"And Darth Maul would have hated Vader, right?" Rose asked. "I think it's real Sith. Curse your rival's wine cellar." Kaydel nodded her agreement. "Sith."

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but if that ritual is really in the book it doesn't work anymore," Poe said cockily. "I was down there an hour ago looking for some booze. Nothing devoured me, so I call banthashit."

"Well, for once you don't have to drink, Dameron," Leia teased, raising her glass. "I made it up." Finn, Rose and Kaydel drained their glasses too and Poe poured everyone refills. "Rose, it's your turn."

The engineer took the black tome from Leia, nearly losing her balance as she reached across. "Whoa! I think I need to get a little better at this game or I am going to be really drunk really soon!"

"It's ok, Rose," Finn grinned. "You're smaller, so if you pass out we can carry you up to bed."

"Not looking forward to Sith dormitories, guys," Rose grimaced as she paged through the book. She started to giggle, then began to read. "You guys are going to love this one. Sith or Shit: _A Blessing for My Castle. The joining of Force-sensitive virgins in consensual loving coitus will heal a site of Sith corruption._ "

Finn, Poe and Leia burst out laughing. Kaydel just shook her head. "That is so fake, Rose. Why would a Sith lord want to un-Sith his castle?"

"Nice try, babe, but you were more believable when you were less drunk," Poe said.

"Yeah, we all call shit," Finn added. Leia nodded.

Rose's face broke into a dazzling grin. "You all are so busted! And I don't have to drink for once! Look, it's right here." She turned the book toward them, pointing to the odd little bit of lore. The other players shook their heads and drank in good humor as Rose passed the book to Finn.

****************************************************

Rey felt her whole body buzzing as Ben continued making a meal of her cunt. His long, noble nose nestled in her curls, prodding just shy of where she wanted it, while he licked her passionately. Occasionally he used the Force to tease her nipples. She squirmed as her orgasm approached closer, then receded, then approached again. "Please, Ben," she moaned. "Please bring me there."

Ben paused to grin mischievously up at her, his face glistening. "Now, when I said please to you..."

Rey kicked him sharply. "Don't even go there. I need you, now."

Ben was happy to oblige. He used one hand to pull back her clitoral hood and press her body firmly to the bed, restraining her squirming. Then he gently licked the throbbing bud while firmly reinserting the fingers of his other hand into her tantalizing wetness. The combination of internal and external stimulus finally drove the lovely Jedi over the edge. Her entire body spasmed in the throes of passion as he licked and nibbled her through an orgasm like she had never previously experienced. Sensing her overstimulation, Ben pulled away, feeling rather proud of himself. He'd certainly never worn her out this thoroughly in a fight. 

Taking Rey's lax legs in his arms, he rolled her back to the center of the large black bed, onto her face. He could appreciate her gorgeous backside better from this angle. He drew a finger slowly up and down the back of her thigh, tracing patterns on her beautiful tan skin. 

"Giving you that massage last night was the hardest thing I've ever done," Ben murmured. 

"If you say so," Rey mumbled into the soft pillow. Her bondmate was a ridiculous person if he meant her to believe that. Or he was lucky enough that he was very quickly forgetting the many years of torture he had suffered during his quest to follow the dark side.

Ben sensed her doubt. "I'm serious. I wanted so badly to just take you. And I've been conditioned for so many years to follow the passions that I know are wrong. But I think just having you around me...it's changing how I see things. I want you to want this. To want me inside you." His fingers had wandered up her thigh and were now stroking gently just below her still-swollen labia.

"I definitely want you inside me, Ben. Like, why are you not already in me?" She turned her head over her shoulder to look up at him fiercely. Ben broke into a grin. 

"Now that's my Rey. I won't leave you hanging," he said as he tested her entrance with the tip of a long finger. A frisson of pleasure went through her and he knew she was ready. He kneeled between her legs, then pulled her hips up to his to gently tease at her pussy with the tip of his cock. The warm wetness felt amazing as he slid up and down along her slit. Positioning himself over her, he reached forward to slide his hands under her soft breasts, massaging them as he eased her back onto his dick until their hips met. Her amazing ass pillowed him as he thrust into her once, twice, three times. 

"Mmmmph," Rey moaned into the pillow. "Feels so good. But I want to see you, Ben."

He shoved into her firmly a few more times before pulling out and scooting back on his knees. "Fuck, Rey, all of you is amazing," he breathed, as he rolled her over onto her back. She smiled and spread her knees wide. But he paused a moment, a look of worry passing over his brow. 

"What's wrong?" Rey asked, picking up on his change of mood immediately.

"Um, I'm a moron?" Ben groaned. "I didn't even ask you about precautions or anything. I haven't exactly been fucking a lot of women while training as a Jedi and serving Snoke. I have a clean bill of health, but I don't have a contraceptive implant or anything. I think Snoke rather hoped if I screwed up and fucked someone he could harvest my Force sensitive children." He shuddered.

Rey sat up and stroked his powerful shoulders, then reached to push a lock of hair out of his face as he looked down at her. "Ben, it's ok. I'm clean too. At least, assuming you can't catch anything from a lightsaber hilt," she blushed. "And Doctor Kalonia said that because of my years of malnutrition, I'm clinically infertile. I'd need special treatments to get pregnant. If you want to be extra sure, I could put something on and go get a condom from somebody, but I'm not bothered if you just come in me."

Ben kissed her tenderly. "Rey, I'm so sorry you had all those years of a hard life. I could put on the clothes and go ask...uh, somebody...if you want to be extra sure the Force can't fuck with us and decide you're fertile."

"Ben, I don't think you're going to get me pregnant and I don't care if you do. I would love to have a kid someday. I want to feel you now."

Ben felt the determination in her voice and kissed her again, more passionately this time, pushing her down onto the bed. "You are the most beautiful reckless person in the galaxy, you know that?" he smirked. "If the Force does fuck with us, I want you to know I am going to be so dedicated to you and our kid."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, you big intense lunk," Rey smiled at him in turn. "But right now I want to stop negotiating and start fucking."

"As my Jedi commands," Ben replied as he entered her for the second time. Rey felt her body envelop his silken hardness and she sighed deeply. It felt so right to have him seated in her, draped over her, enclosing and embracing her. She ran her hands over his chest, his biceps, then traced the muscles of his mighty back down to his firm glutes that pulsed as he began fucking into her with tiny movements. 

Ben stared down at Rey's face as he dragged out a little farther and slid back in. It felt deeper, tighter, warmer, wetter, more right every moment he was inside Rey. She looked awed and peaceful, and he felt the bond humming contentedly. Leaning on one elbow as he kept thrusting slowly in and out, he offered her the tip of his thumb. She sucked it into her mouth with a conspiratorial look that went straight to his dick. She let it go with a pop and he reached down with the moistened digit to stroke her clit rhythmically while he fucked into her. 

Rey writhed underneath him, grinding all of her pussy up onto him. Ben increased the pace of his thrusts until he was panting. This felt amazing. He really wanted her to come again so that he would know what it felt like on his cock. Bending his head, he captured a nipple in his supple lips and bit gently.

That was what it took to tumble Rey over the edge of her second orgasm. Squealing, her thighs twitched and she felt the shocks spread over her whole body to her scalp like Force lightning. Ben embraced her with both arms, staring intently into her face as he thrust three more times and felt his own orgasm seize him. He groaned her name as he felt the glorious relief of his cum spurting out into her, then collapsed into her arms.

**************************************************

"Poe, you are so bad at this. No Sith would ever write "lol." I call shit," Finn said as everyone nodded.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," Poe grinned and threw back another shot of whiskey. Suddenly he gripped the sofa. "Did you guys feel that or did I just hit my drinks limit?"

"I felt it," Leia responded, concerned. She was a lot less drunk than the others, largely because drinking games tended to slow her down. She was too good at the games for her own good. "It felt like a mini earthquake."

In a moment there was nothing to wonder about. All the Resistance members gripped their drinks and steadied themselves as the castle was rocked by a series of tremors.

"This can't be good," Finn said. Sudden bright light seeped into the castle windows as the rumbling continued. 

"Find out what's going on, Kay," Leia instructed her least-drunk companion. Kaydel nodded and ran down the hall that led to the exterior of the building. The Knights of Ren would be patrolling the exterior with a few members of the Resistance who were fearless or stoned enough to put up with the collaboration.

When Kaydel returned it was with a look of shock and confusion on her face. The tremors were dying down and the Resistance members were milling about the castle great room in a state of unease. Kaydel weaved her way over to Leia. 

"This is really strange, but...outside the lava plumes and sulfur have lessened and there is a break in the cloud cover. Sunlight is actually visible."

"Is that a normal occurrence on Mustafar?" Leia queried.

Kaydel shook her head. "No, I asked the Knights. They said they've been coming here for almost a decade and there has never been a sunny day."

"What is going on?" Poe wondered.

"You don't think..." Rose started, pointing at the Sith lore book.

Leia began to laugh, a quiet chuckle at first before it became full-fledged chortling. Everyone turned to look at her in concern. "I do think," she gasped between bouts of laughter. Rose started to giggle too, though she wasn't entirely sure what was so funny. It was Poe who eventually figured out what Leia thought had happened.

"Don't worry, everyone," he said loudly to the partygoers. "Looks like flying will be better tomorrow." Then, at a voice level that could only be heard by the fellow Sith-or-Shit players, he said, "I'm so glad I gave Rey those kissing lessons, damn."

"You what??" Finn looked a bit miffed.

"Yeah, she said there was someone she wanted to ask out and she didn't get a lot of nookie on Jakku. Apparently she just healed this Sith site without knowing about it," Poe explained.

"But now we all know a little more about her private life than she might want, guys," Rose pointed out. "Sith just make everything creepy."

"Ok, ok, we don't have to spread the gossip beyond this table," Poe conceded. "But now I want to know who that big emo guy was she came through here with. The amazing hair dude. Do you think he's Force sensitive too? Rose, did the Sith lore say both of them had to be virgins or just one?"

"Stars, Poe, can you just give Rey some privacy by not talking about this ever again?" Rose sighed. Then she noticed Finn. Wide-eyed, he was trying to get her attention by poking her repeatedly in the arm.

He moved closer and whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Rose...earlier...I think you hugged Kylo Ren."

"I what?!?" she exclaimed, turning to face him. Finn continued speaking very quietly into her ear. He didn't want to see what would happen if Poe figured it out too, but he wasn't too worried that the pilot would. "Leia introduced emo guy as _my son Ben Solo_. Who no one has seen for the better part of a decade. During which time there was one very famous Force using dude wandering the galaxy murdering shit: Kylo Ren. Who also happens to be huge and emo."

Rose looked at him with concern. "Yikes. I think you may be right. Leia did say there were difficult negotiations ahead. But if she brought the Supreme Leader here, and he is her son, don't you think she probably has a reason to think it will work out?"

Finn thought about her words. "I'm guessing that reason is named Rey," he said finally.

******************************

Upstairs, Ben finally realized that he probably needed to let Rey breathe. He rolled to his side, slipping out of her, and stroked her arm gently. He kissed her temple, smiling as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"That was amazing. It felt like an earthquake. Do you think that's what happens every time Force users have sex?" she asked.

Ben blushed to his ears. "I don't know. Might explain why they made attachments forbidden for the Jedi, if the result was going to be literally earth-shaking. Though the tower seems to be doing okay if that was real and not just...how it felt to us."

Rey smiled up at him. "I think more practice is in order. You know, to find out what happens."

"Absolutely. Just give me a few minutes," Ben agreed, nuzzling her breast. He pulled the black sheet up over them and threw an arm over her. Smiling blissfully up at the ceiling, Ben noticed a cheerful pattern of refracted light patterning the wall. He looked at it, puzzled. 

"Do you see that rainbow pattern up there? Is it flashing off something of yours?" he asked Rey.

"No," she replied, looking around. "I think it's just the light coming through that window over there."

Surprised, Ben pushed the sheet back down and hopped out of bed. He strode over to the window. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "The sun is out. That's never happened before."

"Really?" Rey asked, sitting up. "I suppose that's nice. But I'm not ready to go outside," she grinned, beckoning at him with her fingers. 

"I just remembered something," Ben kissed her fingers distractedly. He was over at his desk in a moment, opening and shutting the drawers hastily. "Where is it, for fuck's sake?"

"Where is what?" Rey asked, confused.

"My Sith lore book. I think it might explain..." Trailing off, Ben grabbed his leather pants off the floor and pulled them on with difficulty. "Be right back, please just don't go anywhere," he spoke breathlessly before disappearing down the stairs.

"Crap, that boy is going to get in trouble down there," Rey muttered. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find which would cover her. It happened to be Ben's enormous black thermal shirt. Pulling it over her head, she dashed for the stairs, only realizing that his cum was dripping down her thigh when she emerged into the great hall. 

"Mom," Ben called out as he strode through the middle of the room. "Did you put my Sith lore book somewhere?"

Suddenly, silence fell across the room, only broken by an uneasy giggle from a very intoxicated Rose. 

"Mom?" asked Poe, recognition starting to dawn on him.

"Sith lore?" muttered one of the older pilots. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

Leia stood up slowly from the couch, smiling broadly as she took in her son's ridiculous appearance. Barefoot, barechested, and covered with hickeys, with his hair sticking out all over the place, a far cry from the simmering and controlled anger machine she used to see on First Order broadcasts. "Here's your book, Ben," she said, holding it out to him. "Why don't you kids go back upstairs? Or maybe put some more clothes on?" She nodded pointedly at Rey. 

Ben turned around as Rey approached, dressed only in his sweater. His heart beat faster seeing her wearing his clothes, following those long bare legs up and up to...oh wait, maybe his mom was right. He needed to get Rey out of here and back to bed. Right away.

"Thanks, mom, see ya," he waved and turned to go.

"One last thing, son," Leia called. "An introduction." He and Rey paused. "Friends," Leia spoke loudly so everyone would hear her. "This is my son Ben Solo, also known as Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order." There was some quiet muttering of discontent from the pilots' section of the party. Leia looked pointedly in their direction and gestured with her hand before continuing. "We will be working closely with him to create peace in the galaxy. _You are going to love working together_."

From around the room a chorus went up. " _We are going to love working together._ "

Rey and Ben exchanged astonished looks as they retreated up the stairs. 

"Holy shit, Ben," Rey asked. "Did Leia just mind trick the entire Resistance?"

Ben burst into a grin and laughed. "Yes, yes she did. That woman is a legend."

"Well, I think she has things under control, don't you?" Rey asked.

Ben nodded. "Absolutely no reason for us to come out of the bed for another day or two."

"No reason at all," Rey smiled brilliantly, and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TROS Spoilers ahead:  
> As it turned out, this canon-ish verse was very canon-divergent (except for Rey using Force lightning, of all things!). I'm still struggling to come to terms with everything I loved and hated in TROS. I hope you will check out my other canonverse work, posting right now, ["A Spark in the Forest."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094917/) We think we saw Ben Solo die, but this short fic explores how we might be wrong about that. #BenSoloLives


End file.
